Call Your Love
by Kaze95
Summary: Semenjak kehilangan gadis itu, dia terus mencari keberadaannya namun hasilnya nihil. Dia ingin memperbaiki kisah yang dahulu pernah dirusak olehnya, kembali mengulang kisahnya dengan gadis itu. Perasaannya masih tetap sama, masih tetap mencintai gadis itu. Akankah kisah mereka dapat diperbaiki sehingga berlanjut? Ataukah ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka? Kise Ryouta X OC
1. Chapter 1

Oke minna, author gaje ini kembali mendapat ide cemerlang gara-gara kesambet setan imajinasi tingkat tinggi ketika mikirin bentar bahkan bentar banget si cerita ini.

Gomen karena ceritanya mungkin aga mainstream :v

Yang jelas author cuma nulisin imajinasi singkat author biar ga sia-sia kepikiran, jadi deh dibikin fic aja sekalian.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Call Your Love by Kaze95**

 **Sebuah fic permintaan maaf author karena pernah menjadikan Kise Ryota sebagai seorang cewek di salah satu fic yang author buat :p**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 –** Encounter

Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang baru saja mengawali debutnya di dunia _acting_. Wajahnya yang tampan, dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh sembilan sentimeter, memiliki kulit putih, dengan rambut pirang dan mempunyai iris mata berwarna emas yang terkesan tajam namun menarik, ditambah _pierching_ yang tertindik di telinga kirinya membuat kesan _cool_ semakin melekat pada pemuda itu. Hampir sering setiap gadis yang melihat pemuda itu tergila-gila padanya, tertarik dengan kondisi fisik maupun sikapnya yang bersahabat. Belum lagi kemampuan bermain basketnya yang handal, karena dia adalah mantan pemain basket regular SMA Kaijou dengan posisi _small forward_ dan juga salah satu anggota dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , sebuah kelompok yang berisikan enam orang pemuda dari SMP Teikou yang masing-masing mempunyai bakat khusus dan mereka juga adalah legenda di kalangan basket sekolah tinggi.

Dibalik kehidupannya sebagai seorang selebriti dan model yang selalu dipuja oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan fans, tidak ada yang mengetahui kehidupan asli pemuda itu yang terkesan hanya hitam-putih, tidak berwarna. Kise Ryouta selalu memasang topeng cerianya untuk menyembunyikan sifatnya yang asli. Kehidupannya yang penuh warna itu berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tepat saat upacara kelulusan SMA nya. Gadis yang membuat kehidupannya menjadi penuh dengan warna pergi meninggalkannya akibat kebodohan yang dia buat.

Semenjak kehilangan gadis itu, dia terus mencari keberadaannya namun hasilnya nihil. Dia ingin memperbaiki kisah yang dahulu pernah dirusak olehnya, kembali mengulang kisahnya dengan gadis itu. Perasaannya masih tetap sama, masih tetap mencintai gadis itu.

Akankah kisah mereka dapat diperbaiki sehingga berlanjut?

Ataukah ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka?

.

.

.

"Oi, Akari… mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan melarikan diri seperti ini? Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?" ujar seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan iris _hazel_ yang berdecak kesal, memaki ponsel yang sedang dia tempelkan di telinganya.

Terdengar kikikan kecil di sebrang telepon sana, " _Onee-san,_ kau seperti kebakaran jenggot saja sampai-sampai terus menelponku seminggu ini, ada apa? Apakah ayah dan ibu mengkhawatirkanku?" ujar suara seorang gadis di ujung telepon.

"Tentu saja ibu dan ayah mengkhawatirkanmu, _baka!"_ wanita itu berdehem sebentar, "Tinggal di Inggris dengan paman dan bibi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu pada ayah dan ibu, apa itu bagus, hah? Belum lagi kau tidak mengabari kami selama lima tahun terakhir! Kau selalu membuat kami khawatir, Akari!"

" _Gomen onee-san,_ karena selalu membuat khawatir…" gadis di seberang telepon sana tertawa, "Ada apa _onee-san,_ kau terdengar sangat was-was, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tunanganmu itu akhir-akhir ini terus-terusan mencarimu, tau! Dia sering berkunjung kerumah untuk menanyakanmu, takut-takut ada kabar darimu. Aku sampai pusing selalu diintrogasi olehnya!"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik,

Hening.

"Apa ibu dan ayah tidak membatalkan pertunangan itu?" ujar gadis di seberang telepon.

"Dia menolaknya, Akari, sepertinya dia masih menginginkanmu!" wanita itu mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, "Lagipula kenapa selama lima tahun kau tidak memegang _handphone_ hah? Kami sulit menghubungi mu jika harus melalui perantara paman dan bibi dulu. Ini adalah pertamakalinya aku mendengar suara mu lagi setelah lima tahun tidak mendengarnya! Aku hampir saja lupa dengan suaramu, _baka!_ "

"Jika aku memegang _handphone_ , mungkin aku tidak akan hidup tenang di Inggris. _Onee-san_ , aku tidak tahan dengan omelanmu…"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Bercanda ko, bercanda…" gadis diseberang telepon terkikik geli, " _Nee, onee-san_ , dua puluh menit yang lalu aku baru saja sampai di bandara Narita… jemput aku ya?"

" _NANIIIII!?"_

.

.

.

Wanita ber-iris _hazel_ dengan rambut coklat tua itu berlarian di sekitar halaman luar bandara, berusaha mencari seorang gadis yang menjadi sumber masalah di pagi hari yang damai ini, tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau, rambut yang acak-acakan akibat tidak sempat menyisir, wajah pucat khas bangun tidur, pakaian yang masih memakai piyama dan ditutupi oleh mantel berwarna ungu, sepatu boots dengan heels setinggi lima sentimeter. Penampilannya sangat kacau untuk wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu yang berstatus sebagai model terkenal.

Yukimura Rinna.

" _Onee-san!~"_ panggil seseorang. Suara itu sangat dia kenali, suara dari monster kecil penyebab dari masalah dipagi ini, adik perempuan semata wayangnya yang memiliki umur lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Yukimura Akari.

Mencari-cari ke arah suara itu berasal, wanita itu-Rinna menemukan seorang gadis bermantel merah dengan tudung mantel yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya hingga menyisakan wajahnya saja yang dapat terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, disamping gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah koper ungu yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelah menemukan si sumber masalah, wanita itu-Rinna segera berlari menuju gadis itu.

" _Baka imouto!"_ Rinna memeluk gadis itu, lebih tepatnya menerkam gadis itu sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mereka berdua ambruk terduduk dilantai dengan posisi sang kakak yang berada di depan si adik sedang memeluknya erat.

"Se… sakk… o.. neee.. sannnnn…"

Rinna melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap adiknya tajam. Membuka tudung mantel gadis itu sehingga rambut coklat tua senada dengannya tergerai indah hingga menutupi punggung gadis itu. Rinna tersenyum, salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Iris _hazel_ bertemu dengan iris _violet_.

"Kau banyak berubah Akari, rambutmu bertambah panjang sekarang dan juga… tatanannya sedikit kacau…" Rinna tertawa. Dia ingat lima tahun yang lalu, adik perempuannya ini memiliki rambut coklat sepanjang bahu yang selalu dia gerai dan poninya yang rata, dia sangat manis, ditambah lagi adiknya selalu memakai hiasan rambut sebuah jepit berbentuk bintang berwarna ungu dan emas. Namun sekarang, gadis dihadapannya-adiknya telah merubah kesan manis itu, poninya yang rata dikesamping kanankan dan helaian poninya yang sedikit tidak rapi itu hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. Rambutnya pun bertambah panjang hingga menutupi punggungnya. Walau terkesan sedikit berantakan, gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik. Gadis itu sudah bertambah dewasa.

Akari-gadis itu tersenyum manis, pipinya sedikit merona, " _Tadaima, onee-san…"_

Rinna menyeka air mata yang ada diujung mata dengan jari lentiknya, " _Okaeri… Akari…"_

.

.

.

"Serius aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan _imouto_ super menyebalkan seperti mu!" Rinna berdecak kesal. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari jalanan lengang yang ada di hadapannya, kedua tangannya memegang kemudi mobil. Sementara Akari duduk di kursi sebelahnya, menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela mobil yang terbuka membuat helaian rambutnya sedikit berkibar.

"Aku kan ingin membuat kejutan untuk mu, _onee-san…"_ Akari tertawa geli

"Kejutan hah? Kau gila!"

Akari tertawa, "Pagi ini penampilanmu kacau sekali, apa tidak khawatir jika ada _paparazzi_ di bandara yang tidak sengaja mengambil fotomu tadi?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _baka imouto!"_ Rinna melirik kearah Akari yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela, "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di Jepang? Apa ayah dan ibu sudah tau kau tiba di Jepang pagi ini?"

" _Onee-san_ yang pertama tahu…" Akari menatap Rinna, tersenyum.

"Oh iya, _onee-san…_ Kau tau penulis novel bernama 'SANADA' tidak?" lanjut gadis itu.

Rinna memutar bola matanya, sedikit berpikir, "Oh… ya, aku tahu… kalau tidak salah, salah satu karyanya yang _best seller_ itu akan diangkat menjadi film layar lebar kan?"

"Kau pernah membaca karyanya tidak?"

"Hmmm, pernah… Kazuto pernah meminjamkan novel itu padaku… memangnya kenapa? Kau _fans_ fanatiknya ya?" Rinna terkikik.

"Aku bukan _fans_ nya kok… 'SANADA' adalah nama penaku…"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

" _NANIIII?!"_ pekik Rinna seraya menginjak rem mobil mendadak, untung mereka memakai sabuk pengaman.

Akari berdecak kesal, " _Onee-san_ , kau mau mencelakaiku hah?! Mengerem mobil secara mendadak itu bahaya tau! Untung jalanan lengang!"

Rinna berdehem dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya, "Kau itu… kejutan apa saja sih yang kau buat?"

"Aku hanya menyalurkan bakat menulisku lewat novel itu kok. lagi pula aku sangat suka novel dengan _genre_ action, makanya aku buat novel itu. Aku mengirimkan karya ku lewat _email_ ke penerbit di Tokyo, dan mereka menerimanya…" Akari tersenyum, "Dan karena kasus novelku yang akan di buat film layar lebarlah aku kembali ke Jepang.

"Lagi pula, apa maksud 'SANADA'? bukankah itu nama seorang pria? Kukira penulis novel itu pria paruh baya dengan tampang tua yang berkacamata dan menyukai pertempuran, karena _genre_ action di cerita novel itu benar-benar kental."

Akari tertawa, "Aku memakai nama itu karena teringat seorang legenda jepang Sanada Yukimura, si ahli strategi dan jenderal berbakat yang disegani kawan maupun lawan." Akari nyengir, "Nama belakang kita juga 'Yukimura' kan, yasudah aku memakai nama pena 'SANADA'…" tawa gadis itu lepas.

Rinna hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pernyataan adik semata wayangnya, "Seperti biasa, daya pikirmu masih seperti anak kecil!"

"Bukankah itu nama pena yang keren, _Onee-san!"_

.

.

.

Disebuah studio pemotretan majalah Zunon Boy, Kise Ryota-pemuda pirang sedang menunjukkan aksinya di depan kamera. Dengan lihainya pemuda itu mengubah gaya saat suara _blitz_ kamera terdengar dan siap untuk dipotret kembali. Sudah bertahun-tahun di dunia modeling membuatnya semakin lihai dan professional. Belum lagi tawaran untuk terjun ke dunia acting semakin banyak, mulai dari tawaran menjadi model sebuah PV _(promotion video),_ model CM _(iklan),_ hingga sebuah _dorama_ berepisode pendek.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, tetap selalu ceria dan sedikit berisik.

Selesai pemotretan pemuda pirang itu segera membereskan perlengkapannya dan bergegas pergi dari studio, menyelempangkan tas berukuran sedang berwarna coklat dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kunci mobil.

"Kise-san!" panggil seorang _staff_.

Yang disebut namanya segera berbalik, "Ada apa-ssu?" ujarnya.

"Ponselmu tertinggal…" _staff_ wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna kuning milik Kise, "Tadi aku menemukannya ditumpukan majalah."

" _Arigatou-ssu."_

 _Staff_ wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat sebelum akhirnya pergi. Kise membuka kunci ponselnya, dan melihat _wallpaper_ di layar ponsel itu, tidak berubah, masih menunjukkan fotonya dan gadis itu yang sedang memakan es krim _cone_ dan tertawa bahagia.

Tatapan pemuda kembali dingin.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima, okaa-san, otou-san…_ " Akari memeluk sepasang suami-istri yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara yang dipeluk malah sedikit terkejut sehingga mereka diam mematung di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Akari?!" wanita paruh baya-ibunya Akari melepas pelukan si gadis dan menatap putrinya dengan haru, "Benarkah itu kau, sayang?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan aku bu?" Akari tersenyum, "Oh iya, maaf tidak mengabari kalau tadi pagi aku baru saja tiba di Jepang."

Pria paruh baya-ayahnya Akari angkat bicara, "Sejak pagi? Kenapa kau baru pulang kemari saat hari sudah malam? Kemana saja?" ujarnya, ada sedikit nada khawatir saat pria itu berbicara.

" _Gomen…_ tadi aku ada urusan di Tokyo jadi aku baru bisa kemari malam hari…"

Sepasang suami-istri itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya menyuruh gadis itu untuk istirahat dikamarnya. Kamar yang selama lima tahun ditinggalkannya.

Gadis itu segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, memandangi pemandangan kamar melalui ekor matanya, suasananya masih sama dan tidak ada perubahan. Kamar ini masih tetap memiliki pemandangan yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu ketika sebelum ia meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Inggris.

Sebelah kanan tempat tidur ada meja belajar dan di sampingnya ada sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup oleh gorden biru muda, di atas meja belajar itu ada sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan figura berwarna putih dengan hiasan kupu=kupu berwarna ungu dan oranye di sisi figura. Foto dirinya dengan orang itu, orang yang ingin dihindarinya.

kenangan pahit lima tahun yang lalu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Saat kelulusan sekolah SMA Kaijo, gadis itu melihat pemuda yang sedang merangkulnya difoto, pemuda yang saat itu berstatus sebagai tunangannya, sedang mencium seorang gadis di halaman belakang sekolah. Padahal pemuda itu berkata jika ia satu-satunya gadis yang dia cintai, tidak aka nada yang bisa menggantikannya, bahkan berjanji akan terus mencintainya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah menghianatinya?

Karena peristiwa itu, dia nekat pergi ke Inggris seorang diri. Berniat untuk menghindari tunangannya, Kise Ryouta.

Gadis itu kemudian tertarik pada benda persegi berwarna ungu yang ada disamping figura, dia bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil ponsel itu.

Akari menghidupkan ponselnya, dan melihat _wallpaper_ dirinya bersama si pemuda kuning sedang memakan es krim _cone_ yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, dia meringis. Masuk ke menu pesan, dilihatnya ada Sembilan ribu delapan ratus enam puluh tujuh email dan Sembilan puluh Sembilan pesan suara yang belum dia buka, dan semua pesan itu berasal dari orang yang sama, Kise Ryouta.

Gadis itu kembali meringis, dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka beberapa pesan suara dari Kise yang baru-baru ini pemuda itu kirimkan padanya.

Saat memutar pesan suara itu, suara cempreng yang dikenalnya dulu sedikit _childish_ sekarang berubah menjadi agak berat dan terdengar serius, walau masih ada embel-embel aneh yang diucapkan orang itu diakhir kata-katanya.

" _Akaricchi~ bagaimana kabarmu-ssu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu-ssu… beberapa hari ini aku selalu datang ke rumahmu untuk menanyakan apa kau sudah pulang atau belum-ssu… aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu…"_

Gadis itu membuka pesan suara lain,

 _"Akaricchi~ apa kau sudah makan? Apa disana kau merindukanku? Apa disana kau memikirkanku? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu…"_

Membuka pesan suara lain,

 _"Akaricchi~ ayo kita pergi ke Fuji Q highland ketika kau sudah kembali ke Jepang-ssu…"_

Sejenak saat gadis itu mendengar suara pemuda yang mengirimi nya pesan suara tadi, dia merasakan rasa yang dulu sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam mulai muncul kembali.

Dia merindukan si pemilik suara itu.

Ketika akan membuka pesan suara yang lainnya, sebuah _email_ masuk menginterupsinya untuk membuka pesan suara lain. Gadis itu mengira _email_ yang baru saja masuk tadi adalah _email_ terdahulu yang baru saja diterima karena _profider_ teleponnya sedikit _pending_ memproses ribuan email yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya, namun dugaan itu salah besar.

" _Akaricchi, aku tau kau sekarang sedang ada dikamarmu-ssu… lihatlah keluar jendela kamarmu, aku ada di depan gerbang rumahmu-ssu…"_

Matanya terbelalak ketika membaca isi email itu, gadis itu segera berlari kearah jendela kamar yang tertutup gorden biru muda dan membuka sedikit gordennya, bermaksud mengintip seseorang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan tadi lewat kaca jendela.

Dasar pembohong!

Seharusnya gadis itu tidak harus mempercayai isi pesan itu.

Pemuda yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan beberapa menit yang lalu bilang jika dia berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, namun kenyataannya saat ini, pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu telah berada di balkon kamarnya, sedang menatap jendela kamar gadis itu, memergoki dirinya yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela.

Gorden yang menutupi jendela semakin terbuka, menampakkan gadis itu yang sedang berdiri mematung di balik jendela. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah gadis yang terhalang oleh jendela kaca di hadapannya, tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kaca, seolah sedang menyentuh pipi putih gadis itu. Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu, sangat merindukannya.

Gadis itu hanya dapat berdiri mematung, matanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat sosok pemuda tampan itu, pemuda yang sebenarnya ingin dia hindari.

"Ryouta…"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kise Ryouta**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Call Your Love by Kaze95**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

Warning! OC bertebaran, alur mudah ditebak, de el el

Terimakasih atas silent reader dan segala jenis review, follow, maupun favorite, author merasa semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini berkat kalian

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Kise Ryouta**

Seorang Kise Ryouta yang baru saja akan pergi dari studio untuk kembali ke apartemennya, saat di kafetaria dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dengan seorang pria berambut hitam sedang mengobrol di salah satu meja kafetaria sambil memesan _cake_ dan minuman, gadis itu tidak lain adalah Yukimura Rinna dan juga kekasihnya Yuusaku Kazuto. Sekedar ingin menyapa mereka, pemuda kuning itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua pasangan tersebut, sebelum beberapa langkah lagi sampai di meja itu, si pemuda kuning bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, kelihatannya Yukimura Rinna sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik, gadis itu berdecak kesal saat membicarakan seseorang,

"Kau tau apa yang _dia_ lakukan pagi tadi? Seenaknya saja mengerjaiku untuk menjemputnya di bandara! Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" dengus Rinna

Kise berhenti beberapa langkah tepat di belakang meja mereka dan mendengar percakapan antara sepasang kekasih itu, Bandara? Apa yang dilakukan Yukimura Rinna di bandara pagi tadi? Memangnya _paman_ atau _bibi_ baru pulang dari luar negeri? Seingatnya, kemarin _paman_ dan _bibi_ masih berada di rumahnya saat dia bertamu.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau juga cukup senang bisa melihat- _nya_ kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang?" ujar pemuda di sampingnya.

Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kise yang penasaran menguping percakapan mereka, beruntung keberadaannya yang ada di belakang tempat mereka duduk masih belum disadari, dan dia bisa mendengar semuanya.

"Kazuto-kun, apa kau tidak mengerti? Tadi dandananku sangat kacau saat menjemput- _nya_ karena terlalu _shock_ ! bagaimana jika ada yang _paparazzi_ yang kebetulan memotretku dalam keadaan seperti itu?" dengus Rinna.

"Apa yang membuat _adik_ -mu kembali ke Jepang?" Kazuto meneguk minumannya, "Apa mungkin dia rindu dengan tunangannya?" lanjutnya.

Adik? Rinna hanya memiliki satu adik perempuan yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya, Yukimura Akari-kah? Apa Akari sudah kembali ke Jepang? Kise semakin tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

Raut wajah Rinna berubah jadi suram, "Entahlah, dia sendiri kembali karena ada urusan penting, mungkin jika urusan itu sudah selesai dia akan kembali lagi ke Inggris, aku tidak tahu," Rinna menyuapkan _cake-_ nya, "Terlebih lagi Ryouta belum tahu jika dia kembali."

"Rinna-san, apa benar Akaricchi sudah kembali-ssu?"

Suara yang muncul dari arah belakang mengejutkan pasangan itu, saat mereka membalikkan tubuhnya, mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang Kise yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, pemuda kuning itu mendengar semua percakapannya tentang si monster kecil yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Ryo…ta…kun…" Rinna salah tingkah dan sedikit panik, gadis itu memandang wajah Kise yang sedikit _shock_.

Kise Ryouta saat itu juga berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat parkir untuk tancap gas ke rumah pujaan hatinya. tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Rinna yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Ryouta-kun, tunggu!"

.

.

.

Saat melihat cahaya lampu yang menyala di kamar yang biasanya selalu gelap karena tidak ada penghuninya di rumah itu, Kise Ryouta nekat memanjat pohon sakura untuk sampai di balkon kamar, dan dari jendela kamar yang tertutupi gorden biru dia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang sedang mengutak-ngatik sesuatu yang sedang di pegangnya. Saat itu juga Kise mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah email ke kontak yang sering dihubunginya namun selalu tidak mendapat balasan selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Saat pesan sudah terkirim, bayangan dihadapannya terlihat _shock_ dan buru-buru melangkah kearah jendela tempat dia berdiri sekarang, tangannya membuka gorden dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Perlahan gorden biru itu terbuka dan begitu terkejutnya Kise saat melihat wajah seseorang dibalik jendela. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat si pemuda kuning merasakan penyesalan yang tak kunjung hilang, karena dirinyalah, gadis itu meninggalkannya, dan mungkin berakhir dengan membencinya.

Sedikit berbeda memang, gadis yang dulu dikenalnya memiliki potongan rambut yang berbeda dengan saat ini, lalu raut wajahnya juga sudah berubah. Dia sudah dewasa, lima tahun tidak bertatap muka dengannya membuatnya sedikit terpesona, apakah perubahan seorang Yukimura Akari se-drastis ini? Memang saat ini gadis itu terlihat lebih berbeda di bandingkan dengan lima tahun yang lalu, dulu dia adalah gadis yang manis, feminim, dan juga sedikit pemalu, namun sekarang gadis dihadapannya adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat sedikit tomboy dengan rambut panjang tergerai sedikit berantakan dan poni samping hampir menutupi sebelah matanya, ditambah dengan _T-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ panjang yang melekat pada tubuh ramping gadis itu, pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah pakaian yang hampir tidak pernah gadis itu pakai sebelumnya, tapi walau begitu, sosok gadis itu masih sama.

Cantik.

Bahkan pemuda kuning itu menatap si gadis tanpa berkedip karena terpesona melihat wajah gadis yang dirindukannya. Sempat dia berpikir ini hanya mimpi, namun ini bukan mimpinya, dia tau itu.

Mata _violet_ gadis itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tangan Kise terulur untuk menyentuh wajah cantik gadis yang ada dihadapannya, namun berakhir dengan menyentuh kaca jendela yang membatasi dirinya dengan gadis itu.

Sedetik kemudian, gorden yang sedikit terbuka itu tertutup sempurna, si pemilik kamar tidak membukakan jendela kamarnya walau Kise menggedornya dengan cukup keras. Pemuda kuning itu turun dari balkon kamar gadis tadi dengan sekali lompatan, mengetuk pintu rumah dan bertemu dengan sepasang suami-istri yang sangat dikenalnya, menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu, namun Kise Ryouta masih tidak dapat bertemu karena si gadis yang masih tidak mau menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

Lebih tepatnya, gadis itu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Suara burung yang berkicauan di pagi membangunkan Kise dari tidur lelapnya, pemuda itu merasakan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya sedikit sakit akibat tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang salah. Kise memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan duduk di sofa, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan matanya menyipit saat melihat cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela.

Kise masih ingat betul apa yang telah terjadi malam kemarin, dia sedikit frustasi karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang hampir membuatnya gila, dan berakhir dengan mengirimkan puluhan pesan pada gadis itu hingga tengah malam, namun tidak satupun dibalas oleh si gadis. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu malah ketiduran di sofa tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kecil yang ada dihadapannya, membuka kunci ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah email yang masuk, saat dilihatnya email itu ternyata dari kakak perempuan tertuanya yang juga merangkap sebagai manager-nya, padahal dia berharap email itu berasal dari seorang Yukimura Akari.

 _To: Kise Ryouta_

 _Subject: Agenda hari ini_

 _Ryouta-kun, hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah Zunon jam 11 siang._

 _Oh iya, ada sebuah tawaran menarik untuk mu Ryouta-kun, akan ada pembuatan film di akhir bulan ini, apa kau akan menerimanya? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk karirmu Ryouta-kun. Tapi kau harus ikut seleksi dulu untuk film ini, apa kau menerimanya?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise membalas email itu dan selanjutnya meninggalkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja dan bersiap untuk mandi, hari ini jadwal pemotretan jam 11 siang dan waktu menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh pagi.

 _To: Kise Reiko_

 _Subject: OK_

 _Aku menerimanya._

.

.

.

"Akari-chan~ maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi bertemu dengan Ryouta-kun kemarin malam, _gomen…_ " ujar Yukimura Rinna sedikit merajuk.

Sementara itu, gadis yang sedang memakan parfait di hadapannya masih tidak memperdulikannya. Gadis itu masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, "Aku akan memaafkan _onee-san,_ asalkan kau menuruti permintaanku." Ujar gadis itu sambil melirik kakaknya yang manis masih memasang wajah 'maafkan aku' padanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti, asal kau mau memaafkanku!"

Akari tersenyum jahil, "Belikan aku parfait lagi! Aku ingin yang termahal, untuk penutupnya."

"Apa? Kau gila! Mau berapa gelas lagi kau habiskan hah! Ini parfait ke empatmu tau!" Rinna memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Oh yeahhhhh, baiklah, baiklah!" Rinna kesal, "Pesan parfait yang kau suka, . !" ujarnya dengan nada penekanan di beberapa kata.

Akari tersenyum manis, " _Arigatou onee-san._ "

Rinna hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kesalahannya, dia jadi terlibat dalam masalah adik tercintanya. Terlebih lagi isi dompetnya saat ini terkuras habis untuk mentraktir parfait di salah satu _café_ di Akihabara sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Oh iya, _onee-san_ jadwalmu hari ini apa saja?" Tanya Akari sambil menyuapkan sesendok parfait ke dalam mulutnya.

Rinna membuka ponselnya dan melihat catatan agenda hari ini, "Hmmm, hari ini aku ada pemotretan jam 1 siang, lalu syuting untuk CM jam 4 sore, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Akari tersenyum manis dan memandang Rinna, "Berarti kau bisa sekalian mengantarku ke tempat produksi film-ku jam 1 siang nanti."

"Kau hanya bersikap manis kalau ada maunya, aku menyesal punya adik seperti mu!" gumam Rinna, "Oh iya, sudah tentang film-mu, sudah masuk tahap apa?"

Akari menyuapkan sesendok penuh parfaitnya lagi, "Hmmm, masih dalam proses pencarian pemeran untuk karakter-karakter yang ada di novel…" Akari diam sejenak untuk menelan parfaitnya, "Sutradaranya masih menimbang-nimbang siapa pemeran yang cocok untuk karakter-karakter novelnya. Mungkin akan ada proses seleksi untuk memilihnya, soalnya banyak artis yang tertarik. Jam 1 siang nanti akan ada pertemuan dengan beberapa artis yang tertarik jadi pemeran film-ku, dan menyusun jadwal seleksi untuk mereka."

" _Sugoii_.. tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa membuat novel seperti itu? Penuh aksi, perkelahian, pertumpahan darah, itu tidak sesuai dengan karaktermu, Akari."

"Hmmm, entahlah. Waktu itu aku iseng latihan karate bersama paman, jadi aku bisa sedikit gerakan-gerakannya. Kau tau kan, paman adalah guru karate di kampusku."

"Bisa dibilang sekarang kau itu _out-of-character_. Dimana sosok Akari yang dulunya feminim, manis, pemalu, dan lembut? Sepertinya kau sudah berubah 360 derajat."

"Terserah apa katamu saja _onee-san_ …" Akari tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah membuang sosok diriku yang dulu. Aku bukan lagi Akari yang manis, lembut, pemalu, dan juga feminim. Aku tidak mau lemah seperti saat itu, saat Ryouta menghianatiku."

Rinna mendesah pelan, "Aku mengerti, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya bukan?"

Akari hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan memakan parfaitnya lagi.

Tapi dari sikapnya, Rinna tahu bahwa adik manisnya itu masih menyimpan rasa pada Kise Ryouta, pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Tapi adik manisnya itu tidak ingin mengakuinya, lebih tepatnya Akari ingin membuang perasaannya itu jauh-jauh namun tetap tidak bisa karena Rinna tahu, jika adik manisnya itu sangat-amat-mencintai Kise Ryouta.

Cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, waktu bergulir dengan cepat, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam setengah satu siang, kedua kakak-beradik itu sedang berada dalam mobil hitam yang melaju menembus jalanan kota. Mengantarkan Akari ke sebuah gedung yang ditetapkan sebagai tempat produksi film-nya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Akari membuka jendela mobilnya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ dari jendela, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura dari deretan pohon sakura yang berada di sisi jalan, dia sangat suka dengan musim semi, musim dimana dia bisa melihat ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berguguran layaknya salju yang turun dari langit.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di halaman gedung tersebut, Akari turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada kakak tercintanya sebelum dia pergi menuju studio pemotretan. Setelah masuk gedung, dia menuju ke ruang produser yang berada di lantai 15, hari ini adalah hari penentuan jadwal seleksi untuk para pemeran film dan bisa diakui, Akari sangat antusias.

Gadis yang berpakaian _T-shirt_ _turtle neck_ hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket merah dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang dengan sepatu _sport_ warna biru muda itu bersenandung riang di sepanjang koridor, masuk di ruangan produser, disana sudah menunggu seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang memegang daftar artis yang akan ikut seleksi untuk film-nya.

"Kazuto-san?" Akari sedikit heran kenapa kekasih kakaknya itu ada di tempat ini.

"Yo, Akari. _konnichiwa…_ " sapanya ramah.

"Tidak ku sangka kalian saling kenal, Sanada-sensei." Ujar pria paruh baya, si produser yang menangani pembuatan film-nya, Takayuki Hiro.

"Takayuki-san, _konnichiwa_ …" ujar Akari.

"Mulai saat ini, mohon kerjasamanya, Sanada-sensei…" Kazuto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu karena aku adalah asisten dari Takayuki-san, _yoroshiku_."

Akari tersenyum manis, " _Hai_ , _yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kazuto-san, Takayuki-san._ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau sudah sampai disini, kita sekarang pergi ke ruangan seleksi. Kurasa sudah ada beberapa artis yang sudah datang disana." Takayuki Hiro bangkit dari meja tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Akari dan Kazuto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sanada-sensei, ini daftar nama-nama artis yang akan ikut seleksi." Kazuto memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang cukup tebal pada Akari.

Akari menerima kertas itu dan mulai membaca nama-nama pemerannya, "Kazuto-san, panggil saja aku seperti biasanya, rasanya aneh jika kau memenggilku dengan nama pena-ku."

"Soalnya aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang membuat novel ini, Akari-chan. Suatu kehormatan untukku saat diminta untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pembuatan film ini." Kazuto terkekeh geli.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar dengan interior seperti ruangan bioskop, disana sudah ada banyak artis yang duduk di kursi-kursi yang sudah disediakan, sementara itu Akari, Kazuto dan juga Takayuki Hiro duduk di sebuah meja panjang didepan para artis. Dimeja panjang itu, sudah ada deretan _staff_ yang akan menangani film-nya.

Akari tidak memperhatikan artis-artis yang tengah duduk di deretan kursi didepannya, dia masih sibuk menyusuri daftar nama artis yang akan ikut seleksi, gadis itu tidak menyangka jika yang mendaftar untuk film ini cukup banyak. Akari semakin antusias dengan pembuatan film-nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, acara pun dimulai. Memperkenalkan deretan _staff_ dan juga pengarang novel yang akan terjun langsung dalam proses pembuatan film-nya.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gedung karena telat dalam pertemuan penting yang membahas soal seleksi pemain film yang akan dibuat mulai akhir bulan ini. Pemuda itu telat karena terhambat oleh _fans_ yang minta tanda tangan ataupun berfoto dengannya setelah pemotretan tadi. Berhubung lokasi pemotretan ada di lahan terbuka seperti _ueno park_ , jadi banyak _fans_ yang mengerumuninya sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk melayaninya, terlebih _fans_ -nya itu wanita, Kise harus bersabar saat mendengar jeritan-jeritan antusias mereka saat meminta tanda tangan dan juga berfoto dengannya.

Pemuda itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan berinterior layaknya studio bioskop dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dua baris dari belakang, suasana ruangan itu lumayan penuh dengan artis-artis yang akan ikut seleksi. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit, dia telat 15 menit dari waktu pertemuan.

" _Konnichiwa_ , _Sanada desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…_ "

Suara yang begitu lembut itu menggema dalam ruangan, pemuda pirang itu melongok sedikit, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seorang yang mencuri perhatiannya di deretan kursi _staff_ produksi. Dan seketika mata pemuda pirang itu tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok gadis itu, Yukimura Akari.

"Akaricchi…"

Kise menyimak kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu dengan seksama. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Terimakasih karena tertarik dengan pembuatan film ini, saya penulis novel _'Fallen'_ dengan nama pena SANADA sangat berterimakasih atas kehadiran jajaran artis-artis yang akan ikut serta dalam proses seleksi untuk film ini."

Seketika terdengar suara riuh dari para artis yang berada di ruangan itu.

 _"Jadi pengarang novel itu adalah gadis itu, tidak bisa dipercaya."_

 _"Bukankah gadis itu cukup cantik."_

Obrolan lain terdengar oleh Kise dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit panas mendengar bisikan-bisikan komentar yang tertuju pada sosok gadis pujaan hatinya.

Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Dia tidak menyangka jika bisa bekerja di pembuatan sebuah film dimana gadis yang dia cintai adalah penulis ceritanya. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat tepat.

"Baiklah, proses seleksi akan diadakan minggu depan, silahkan mempelajari naskah yang akan diberikan oleh _staff_ kami pada kalian." Ujar Takayuki Hiro.

Beberapa _staff_ yang berjumlah sepuluh orang membagikan lembaran naskah pada para artis di ruangan tersebut. Kise langsung membuka naskahnya dan membaca nya sedikit.

" _Action?_ " gumamnya heran.

Acara dilanjut dengan obrolan ringan dan sesi tanya jawab sebelum akhirnya diakhiri dengan jajaran _staff_ yang duduk di meja panjang tersebut berdiri dan memberi salam hormat pada para artis, dan pertemuan itu pun berakhir.

.

.

.

"Akari-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa berkas dari produser…" Kazuto membungkuk maaf pada Akari.

"Kazuto-san, tidak perlu minta maaf sampai seperti itu…" Akari salah tingkah, "Aku bisa naik bis ko… tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Tentu saja khawatir, kau itu wanita, Akari-chan! Tidak baik wanita pulang seorang diri."

"Tidak apa-apa Kazuto-san, tenang saja…" Akari tersenyum.

Kazuto menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati!"

Akari mengangguk, "Tentu Kazuto-san… _arigatou_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, pertemuan tadi hanya berlangsung selama 3 jam, tapi Akari harus mengurus berkas-berkas lain sampai dia terjebak di gedung itu selarut ini. Sampai melewati kafetaria gedung, gadis itu sedang mengotak-ngatik ponsel nya dan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ap-" belum mau mengatakan kata-kata sumpah-serapahnya, Akari terbungkam membisu saat menatap sosok pemuda yang menarik tangannya, walau hanya melihat sosok pemuda itu dari belakang, gadis itu bisa tau siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kemarin malam tiba-tiba muncul mengejutkannya di balkon kamarnya, Kise Ryouta.

Akari dibawa oleh Kise ke tempat parkir yang diterangi oleh lampu taman, sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba di depan sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir disana, membuat Akari menabrak punggung pemuda itu karena tidak bisa mengerem langkahnya.

" _Itte…_ " Akari mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit sakit karena menabrak punggung pemuda yang masih berdiri memunggunginya sambil menggenggam tangannya tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Kenapa Kise ada di gedung itu? Apa dia membuntuti dirinya? Tidak mungkin.

Detik selanjutnya gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya, dia ingat jika di daftar pemain tadi ada sebuah nama yang di bacanya yaitu 'Ryouta'. Dia memang bodoh baru menyadarinya, jadi Kise ada di jajaran artis yang akan bermain di film-nya? Oh ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Akaricchi…" Kise membalikkan tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan, Akari seakan tidak bisa bernafas saat Kise menatap matanya, gadis itu membisu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang…" lanjut Kise.

Saat gadis itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh telunjuk Kise, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujarnya.

 _Sejak kapan mahluk ini berubah seperti kapten tim basket SMP nya dulu?-_ batinnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu pasrah, dia menuruti kemauan Kise. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya saling diam, tidak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan, Kise sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan pandangannya fokus ke jalan, sedangkan Akari yang duduk disebelahnya melamun sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewatinya dibalik jendela mobil.

Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, gadis itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun pintu itu masih dikunci oleh Kise, dan dia terjebak dengan mahluk kuning ini berdua, berdua dalam mobilnya.

"Akaricchi…" Kise menatap Akari yang duduk disampingnya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku-ssu?" tatapan Kise terlihat dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Karena aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi…" jawabnya pelan, "Bisa kau buka kunci mobilnya? Aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumahku sekarang." Ujarnya dingin.

"Akaricchi, maaf…" Kise menggenggam tangan gadis itu, membuat sebuah sensasi aneh yang dirasakan oleh Akari, ini adalah kali kedua dia menggenggam tangannya, berbeda dari sebelumnya, genggaman Kise saat ini terasa lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kise-san." Ujar Akari.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum aku mendengarmu mengatakan 'aku memaafkanmu'-ssu."

Akari memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Sudah?"

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?" ujar gadis itu tidak sabaran.

"Akaricchi, apa kau masih mencintaiku-ssu?" tatapan Kise penuh harap.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Jawaban itu seakan menusuk jantung Kise, rasanya sakit. Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit, dan sedetik kemudian dia membuka kunci mobilnya membarkan gadis itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Kise yang masih _shock_ dengan jawaban gadis itu hanya mematung,

 _'Buat dia mencintaimu lagi, Baka-Ryouta' -_ batinnya.

Entah kesetanan apa, Kise keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengejar Akari yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, menarik tangan gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia berhadapan dengannya dan mendorongnya hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh pintu gerbang, Kise memenjarakan gadis itu dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram bahunya sementara tangan yang lain memegang salah satu tangan gadis itu.

" _Ittai, baka!_ Lepaskan!" maki gadis itu dengan sedikit pemberontakan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi…" ujar Kise.

"Hah? Jangan mimpi!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Akari mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa?"

"Sampai pembuatan film-mu berakhir, jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau boleh pergi dan aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, jika kau mencintaiku lagi, kau mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku dari awal. Bagaimana?"

Akari mengernyit, dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan Kise yang dingin seperti itu, "Baiklah, akan kupastikan jika aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Kise Ryouta."

Tatapan Kise berubah, dia tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku, persiapkan dirimu, Akaricchi~"

Akari menghela nafas panjang, "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu? Aku mau masuk ke dalam kamarku dan tidur nyenyak disana."

"Baiklah, Akaricchi… aku menantikan bekerja sama denganmu-ssu…"

Kise melepaskan genggamannya, "Tapi sebelum itu…" tangan Kise yang bebas meraih dagu Akari, perlahan gadis itu melihat wajah Kise yang semakin mendekat dan dalam hitungan waktu sepersekian detik, gadis itu hanya bisa diam membisu karena sesuatu yang lembut kini tengah mengunci bibirya. Matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kise di wajahnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak, waktu mereka seakan berhenti saat itu.

Entah berapa lama Kise menciumnya, Akari hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Ketika Kise melepaskan ciumannya, pemuda itu mengelus pipi Akari yang sedikit merona dan tersenyum manis, " _Oyasumi_ , Akaricchi…"

Setelah itu dia mencium lembut kening Akari dan selanjutnya dia meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih mengumpulkan segala jenis kesadarannya yang hilang entah kemana. Setelah Kise mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah itu, kesadaran Akari mulai kembali.

Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya, dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir pemuda itu disana, wajahnya mungkin sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus akibat 'penyerangan' tiba-tiba pemuda itu tadi.

" _Baka_ Ryouta…"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Choose Me**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Call Your Love by Kaze95**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

Warning! OC bertebaran, alur mudah ditebak, de el el

Terimakasih atas silent reader dan segala jenis review, follow, maupun favorite, author merasa semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini berkat kalian

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Choose Me**

 _Seorang gadis beriris violet itu berlari disepanjang koridor lantai lima gedung sekolahnya, terdengar keramaian sorak-sorai murid-murid dari luar gedung sekolah, suara mereka menggema di koridor yang sepi. Gadis itu menghentian langkahnya didepan salah satu pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat, saat salah satu tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu untuk membukanya, pergerakan gadis itu terhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kelas itu._

 _Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam kelas itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda yang membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu dikelas itu saat upacara kelulusan berakhir_

 _"Ryouta-kun… aku mencintaimu…"_

 _Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengarnya, meski ini bukan pertamakalinya dia mendengar pengakuan seorang gadis pada pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja membuatnya terkejut. Dan dia sudah tau jika jawaban dari pemuda itu pasti berupa penolakan._

 _Gadis itu membuka sedikit pintu kelas dan mengintip lewat celah disana, begitu terkejutnya saat dia melihat pemandangan di dalam kelas, tatapan pemuda itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat sangat lembut, dan satu hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah, pemuda itu mencium gadis diadapannya dengan mesra, dan itu sukses mrembuat hati gadis beriris violet itu hancur._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yukicchi…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Are…"_

Gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan menangis, dia tersenyum miris, "Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikan mimpi yang sama dalam minggu ini?"

"Akari-chan~ mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau bisa telat ke tempat audisi loh~" ujar Rinna yang memanggilnya dari lantai satu.

"Aku sudah bangun kok! Beri aku waktu lima belas menit!" jawabnya sedikit berteriak.

.

.

.

Gadis beriris _violet_ itu turun ke ruang makan setelah selesai mandi, rambutnya tergerai berantakan dan kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam lebar bertengger dihidungnya, hari ini dia memakai _t-shirt_ hitam dan dibalut dengan kemeja panjang coklat yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan tidak lupa celana _jeans_ abu panjang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Pagi, _onee-san…_ " sapanya sembari duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dan mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat kesukaannya diatas roti itu.

"Kenapa dengan matamu? Kantung matamu terlihat sedikit bengkak…" tanya Rinna sedikit khawatir.

Akari menyentuh salah satu kantung matanya, "O-oh… mungkin karena aku terlalu sering begadang akhir-akhir ini _onee-san_ , kau tau kan audisi yang dijadwalkan hari ini? Itu membuatku sangat antusias sampai aku tidak bisa tidur…" jawabnya bohong.

Rinna mendesah pelan, "Akari…" ujarnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Hm?" Akari menoleh kearah Rinna sambil menikmati roti selai coklatnya.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar? Soal beberapa artis yang akan ikut audisi filmmu?"

"Belum, aku jarang liat televisi ataupun media lain, karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik, memang kenapa _onee-san?"_

"Aku dengar jika Amamiya Miyuki akan ikut audisi…"

Akari terkejut saat mendengar nama itu, jelas saja karena orang itu adalah seseorang yang ingin dilupakan olehnya, bahkan dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, "Ama…miya…"

Rinna mengangguk, "Aku dengar itu beberapa hari yang lalu dari Kazuto, dan aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan jika Amamiya Miyuki akan ikut audisi sebagai _heroine_ di novelmu…"

Akari tersenyum miris, "Begitu yah… mungkin hari ini ada reuni kecil untukku…"

Saat mereka berdua asik mengobrol, sebuah berita di televisi berhasil mencuri perhatian mereka berdua…

.

" _Ohayou minna-san, pagi ini ada berita menarik dari kancah perfilm-an, kabarnya hari ini akan diadakan audisi untuk film yang akan diputar pada musim dingin nanti, kalian pasti sudah tau dengan kabar film ini bukan?" ujar salah seorang host televisi yang membawakan berita pagi ini._

" _Benar sekali Yuna-chan, dan kabarnya para artis yang akan mengikuti audisi ini hampir semuanya artis yang populer loh…" ujar si host lain._

" _Dan ada kisah menarik datang dari sepasang artis pendatang baru yang akan ikut audisi itu Rei-chan, kau tau Kise Ryouta dan Amamiya Miyuki bukan? Dulu mereka sempat terlibat cinta lokasi dan sekarang, mereka dipertemukan lewat audisi film yang sama…"_

" _Apakah cinta mereka bisa bersemi kembali ya, Yuna-chan?"_

 _Kedua host itu tertawa._

" _Oh ya, ada satu kabar lagi loh dari kisah mereka…" ujar host yang dipanggil Yuna._

" _Apa itu, Yuna-chan?"_

 _Yuna berkata setengah berbisik, "Kabarnya gara-gara cinta lokasi mereka berdua, tali pertunangan Kise Ryouta dengan seorang gadis hancur!"_

" _Eeeeh? Kise Ryouta punya tunangan?" ujar host yang disebut Rei sewot._

 _._

"Media lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu, benar tidak _onee-san?"_ ujar Akari.

Rinna mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu jika keberadaan sosok tunangan Kise Ryouta dapat tercium oleh media sampai sejauh ini…"

"Semoga mereka tidak menemukan fakta jika aku adalah tunangan si 'setan kuning' menyebalkan itu…" ujar Akari kesal.

.

" _Kita sudahi dulu soal gossip kedua artis pendatang baru tadi, kita beralih ke berita lain, Rei-chan"_

 _Rei mengangguk, "Kita beralih untuk mengenal novel yang menjadi gagasan dibuatnya film yang akan diputar musim dingin tahun ini, kalian semua pasti sudah tau tentang novel ini, yap! Novel ini berjudul 'Fallen' yang ditulis oleh SANADA."_

" _Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya soal author yang satu ini bukan?" tanya Yuna._

" _Author dengan nama pena SANADA ini kemunculannya sangat tiba-tiba dan karyanya langsung mencuri banyak perhatian pembaca." Ujar Rei._

" _Nama asli author ini adalah Yukimura Akari, dan pasti kalian tidak asing dengan nama ini bukan?" ujar Yuna._

" _Author yang satu ini adalah adik kandung dari seorang model terkenal bernama Yukimura Rinna…"_

 _._

"A-Akari… hebat sekali kau bisa mencuri banyak perhatian _paparazzi_ seperti itu?"

" _Onee-san_ , mungkin mulai sekarang aku bisa mengerti tentang rasanya dikejar-kejar _paparazzi_." Ujar Akari.

"Terlebih lagi, kau harus hati-hati dengan gossip yang bisa secepat kilat tercium oleh _paparazzi!_ "

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Siang hari yang tidak terlalu terik, suasana musim semi masih terasa di kota Tokyo, sangat disayangkan jika minggu ini adalah akhir dari berseminya bunga sakura. Audisi film akan dilakukan pukul 1 siang dan Akari bertugas untuk menilai _acting_ artis-artis yang ikut audisi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cuek dengan penampilannya, dia hanya mengikat ekor kuda rambut panjangnya, memakai _t-shirt_ dengan dibalut kemeja coklat dan celana jeans abu panjang yang membalut kakinya dan sepatu _sport_ berwarna _baby blue_ , tak lupa kacamata _minus_ dengan _frame_ hitam lebar bertengger di hidungnya. Sampai di gedung studio yang sangat besar itu, Akari disambut oleh Kazuto, Takayuki Hiro dan seorang asisten _make up_ artis di _cafetaria_.

" _Konnichiwa Kazuto-san Takayuki-san_ dan…" Akari tersenyum kearah gadis yang berdiri disamping Takayuki Hiro.

"Kagemori Hinata _desu_ …" gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Senang bekerjasama dengan anda Sanada-sensei, saya bertanggung jawab untuk _make up_ artis, _yoroshiku~"_ lanjutnya.

Akari tersenyum, "Senang juga bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Kagemori-san…"

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai audisinya…" ujar Takayuki.

Akari, Kazuto dan Kagemori mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga memasuki salah satu studio yang cukup besar dan telah di _setting_ untuk audisi hari ini, tampak beberapa artis ternama melintas didepan mereka berempat, dan Akari terlihat sangat gugup karena audisi hari ini.

"Akari-chan, jangan terlalu gugup, tenang saja…" Kazuto menepuk pundak Akari untuk menenangkannya.

"Ini… pertamakalinya untukku Kazuto-san…" ujar Akari.

Selang beberapa menit, Akari dikenalkan dengan sutradara yang akan menangani film-nya, dia bernama Honda Kouji. Dia adalah sutradara ternama yang biasa menangani film _action_ dan film yang ditangani olehnya selalu menuai banyak pujian. Berkarir sebagai sutradara diusia yang sangat muda, membuat namanya semakin dikenal di kancah perfilm-an. Dan film yang akan dibuat ini adalah film terakhir yang akan disutradarai olehnya karena dia akan pensiun akhir tahun ini, usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi membuatnya ingin beristirahat dari profesinya. Dia tertarik untuk menjadikan film ini sebagai film terakhirya karena dia tertarik dengan jalan cerita yang ada dalam novel itu.

Akari, Takayuki, dan Honda adalah juri dalam audisi ini, mereka duduk di kursi dengan meja panjang dihadapannya. Posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan dengan peserta audisi, dan mereka akan menilai peran yang pantas untuk masing-masing artis.

"Baiklah, audisi akan dimulai lima menit lagi, bagi para peserta silahkan untuk menghafalkan dialognya sebaik mungkin." Ujar Kazuto lewat _mic_ yang dipegangnya.

Akari membuka daftar penilaian yang masing-masing ada untuk ketiga juri, disana terdapat nama-nama artis yang akan ikut audisi, dan nama pertama yang dia lihat adalah nomor urutan ketujuh dengan nama Kise Ryouta. Terlintas peristiwa seminggu yang lalu saat pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang dan sukses membuat wajahnya memanas, semburat merah muda terlihat diwajahnya. Dan dihalaman berikutnya dia tertuju pada satu orang nama yang membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan pahit bersama Kise Ryouta, Amamiya Miyuki.

"Audisi akan dimulai dari sekarang, peserta nomor urutan satu silahkan menaiki panggung…"

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta memegang naskah di tangannya, meneliti apakah dialog yang sudah dihafalkan olehnya benar atau tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengikuti audisi seperti ini namun entah kenapa audisi kali ini terasa berbeda untuknya. Saat semakin gugup, dia melihat pintu studio terbuka dan empat orang _staff_ masuk, salah satu _staff_ itu sangat dikenalnya, siapalagi kalau bukan Yukimura Akari. Dia tidak mengira jika gadis itu sangat berubah drastis, penampilannya kali ini dilihat mirip seperti seorang kutu buku yang sangat _introvert_.

Saat dia sedang asyik melihat gadis itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengan bajunya, ketika menoleh kea rah orang itu betapa terkejutnya Kise melihat orang itu,

"Yuki…cchi…"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, " _Hisashiburi desu,_ Ryouta-kun…"

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini-ssu?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencuri peran _heroine_ dalam film ini…" jawab Miyuki ceria, "Oh ya, Ryouta kun…" tatapannya jadi serius.

Kise melirik gadis itu, "Ada apa-ssu?"

"Gadis itu, Yukimura Akari yang dulu bukan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik, "Dia sangat berbeda…"

Kise tersenyum, "Walaupun dia sudah berubah, dia tetap Akaricchi yang dulu-ssu." Tatapan Kise melembut dan melihat gadis itu yang sedang membuka _file_ di map biru dihadapannya,

Tatapan Miyuki meredup, "Ryouta-kun… apa kau… masih mencintai tunanganmu itu?"

Kise melirik Miyuki, "Tentu saja!" dia tersenyum.

Miyuki menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ryouta-kun… aku akan merebutmu kembali. Karena akulah orang pertama yang membuat ikatan denganmu, bukan gadis itu." Miyuki meninggalkan Kise yang memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakannya lagi kali ini-ssu… _gomen…_ Yukicchi…"

.

.

.

Audisi yang memakan waktu hingga empat jam berjalan dengan lancar, para _staff_ sedang berembuk di tempat rapat untuk memutuskan hasil akhir audisi sementara para peserta audisi diperbolehkan untuk istirahat.

Kise Ryouta menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi panjang taman belakang studio, dia masih memikirkan apakah aktingnya tadi buruk atau tidak, yang jelas dia sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuan aktingnya. Pemuda itu membuka novel yang sejak keluar studio ada ditangannya, dia sudah membaca beberapa kali isi novel itu dan isinya sangat mengagumkan. Dia jatuh cinta dengan sosok _hero_ di novel itu yang bernama Ogawa Hoshi, karena alasan itulah dia ingin sekali merebut peran sebagai Ogawa Hoshi di film nanti.

Semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya, menyentuh helaian rambutnya sehingga sedikit menari diterpa angin. Kise menengadah melihat langit, pertengahan bulan April membuat bunga sakura yang bersemi dengan indah dipohonnya akan segera digantikan dengan dedaunan hijau, tanpa disadari sepucuk bunga sakura jatuh di wajahnya, dia segera mengambil bunga itu dan tersenyum,

"Jarang sekali bunga sakura jatuh dengan kelopak yang masih utuh, biasanya hanya berupa helaian saja…"

Setelah itu, Kise menyimpan bunga itu disalah satu sisi novel yang sedang dibacanya, kemudian dia meneruskan kembali menbaca novel itu.

.

 _Ogawa Hoshi, adalah seorang detektif ternama yang pandai memecahkan misteri. Dia memiliki IQ diatas 200 dan membuatnya sangat jenius. Suatu hari muncul organisasi kriminal yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Lucifer', organisasi ini banyak membuat kasus pembunuhan berantai tanpa mengotori tangan mereka sendiri, mereka memanipulasi orang lain untuk membunuh orang yang mereka inginkan. Ogawa Hoshi ditugaskan untuk memecahkan misteri tentang 'Lucifer', mengapa mereka melakukan pembunuhan berantai seperti itu dan apa tujuan dari organisasi mereka._

 _Akan tetapi, saat menyelesaikan misi pertamanya di Yokohama dia sangat terkejut ketika menegtahui seseorang yang membunuh seluruh mavia ditempat itu adalah seorang gadis cantik. Saat bertemu dengan Ogawa Hoshi tubuh gadis itu dilumuri oleh darah, gaun putih yang dipakainya compang-camping, pandangan gadis itu bagaikan hewan buas dan ditangannya dia memegang samurai yang berlumuran darah, Hoshi membawa gadis itu ke markas kepolisian di Tokyo untuk diinterogasi._

 _Selang beberapa hari, Hoshi diminta untuk datang kembali ke markas kepolisian dan dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Saat bertemu dengan gadis itu, penampilannya sudah lebih baik daripada saat mereka pertama bertemu, gadis itu memasukkan rambut panjangnya kedalam topi, memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana jeans warna hitam, dan sepatu sport warna biru, tetapi ekspresinya masih tetap sama, terkesan dingin dan kosong._

 _Akhirnya diketahui nama gadis itu adalah Luna, dia anak angkat dari saudagar kaya di Kyoto yang seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh dengan cara yang sangat sadis didepan matanya oleh mavia yang telah dia habisi tempo hari. Dia menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dalam insiden itu dan menjadi budak dari ketua mavia, mempunyai kemampuan 'photogrhapic memory' membuatnya dapat mengingat suatu hal yang dilihatnya dengan sekejap mata membuat dia tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa kelam saat seluruh anggotanya dibunuh. Berbekal rasa dendam, gadis itu menggunakan kesempatan untuk lolos dari para mavia tersebut saat si ketua mavia itu hampir menjadikannya sebagai santapan nafsu bejatnya, dia menusuk pria itu dengan ujung cangkul perapian yang lancip tepat di jantungnya, dan setelah itu dia membabibuta membunuh seluruh anggota mavia itu sampai tidak bersisa._

 _Kepala kepolisian mempunyai ide untuk menggunakan gadis itu sebagai rekan investigasi Hoshi karena kemampuan khususnya untuk memecahkan misteri dibalik 'Lucifer',_

 _Dan dari hari itu, petualangan mereka pun dimulai…_

 _._

Kise mengingat-ngingat kembali tentang isi cerita novel itu, begitu beratnya perjuangan Hoshi dan Luna untuk menaklukan 'Lucifer', mereka hampir kehilangan nyawanya beberapa kali. Dia juga kagum pada sosok Hoshi yang tidak menyerah untuk melindungi Luna walau gadis yang minim ekspresi itu selalu menolaknya. Adegan percintaan yang cukup romantis terselip apik di dalam novel ini dan Kise sangat menyukainya.

"Ryouta-kun…"

Kise menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, "Kazuto-san?"

" _Hai."_ Kazuto memberikan minuman isotonik kalengan pada Kise dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

" _Arigatou, Kazuto-san."_ Ujar Kise sambil menerima minuman itu.

Kazuto meneguk minumannya, "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Akari?" tanyanya.

Kise mengangguk, "Seminggu yang lalu aku mengantarnya pulang-ssu, hanya sebatas itu…" Kise membuka penutup minuman yang dipegangnya sebelum meneguk isi minuman itu.

"Apa benar kau mencintainya, Ryouta-kun?" selidik Kazuto.

Kise tersenyum, "Tentu saja-ssu. Memang aku pernah membuat kesalahan yang sangat bodoh sampai menyia-nyiakannya dulu, tapi aku baru merasakannya sekarang, jika Akaricchi adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai…"

" _Ganbatte!"_ ujar Kazuto penuh semangat, "Taklukan dia dan juga film ini, aku mendukungmu, Ryouta-kun…" Kazuto tersenyum.

 _"Arigatou…"_

.

.

.

Diruangan rapat, para _staff_ sedang berembuk untuk menentukan siapa saja yang terpilih untuk memerankan tokoh-tokoh film yang akan segera diproduksi, terdengar banyak perdebatan diantara mereka semua, untuk perolehan sementara, suara untuk Kise Ryouta untuk memerankan _hero_ utama dalam film ini melambung tinggi, sementara untuk si _heroine_ nya masih belum ditentukan karena banyak yang berdebat untuk calon kandidat _heroine-_ nya.

Sudah berapa kali gadis itu menguap karena terlalu lama berada diruangan rapat ini, mendengarkan perdebatan diantara para _staff_ seperti lantunan lagu tidur baginya. Yang dia inginkan sepulang dari studio ini adalah makan _parfait_ sepuasnya, ya hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia untuk saat ini.

"Sanada-sensei, bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Kagemori membuyarkan lamunannya.

"E-eh? Maaf Kagemori-san, bisa kau ulangi?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau setuju jika Amamiya Miyuki yang memerankan Luna?" tanya Kagemori.

Amamiya Miyuki. Jika gadis itu terpilih, maka dia akan menjadi lawan main Kise Ryouta, dan tentu saja gadis itu tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi demi kesuksesan filmnya, apa boleh buat, "Hmmm, jika menurut semuanya itu yang terbaik, maka aku akan menyetujuinya…"

Sang sutradara angkat bicara, "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan jika yang akan mengisi peran Ogawa Hoshi adalah Kise Ryouta, lalu untuk Luna adalah Amamiya Miyuki…"

Selebihnya, Akari tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi karena terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, terlebih karena dua orang yang ingin dilupakan olehnya malah kembali hadir dikehidupannya.

Selesai rapat, para _staff_ datang ke ruangan audisi dan megumumkan siapa saja pemeran dalam film, setelah itu mereka bersama dengan peran utama _hero_ dan _heroine_ pergi menuju tempat yang telah disiapkan untuk konferensi pers, banyak wartawan yang sudah hadir dalam ruangan itu dan bersiap untuk mencuri berita yang akan disiarkan pada media. Pengumuman dibuka oleh sang sutradara yang mengumumkan para pemeran untuk film yang akan diproduksi awal bulan Mei nanti, setelah itu memperkenalkan Akari sebagai SANADA yang akan ikut andil dalam pembuatan film sebagai asisten sutradara, pengenalan para _staff_ , lokasi syuting dan lainnya.

Kegiatan melelahkan hari itu berakhir saat matahari mulai tergelincir di barat, Akari sudah sangat kelelahan dengan aktivitas hari ini, dia ingin segera pulang lalu mampir ke _café_ yang ada di Akihabara untuk makan _parfait_ setelah itu, tidur nyenyak di kamar tercintanya.

 _"Otsukaresamadeshita, minna…"_ ujar Takayuki.

"Sanada-sensei, aku menantikan kerjasama kita bulan Mei nanti, _yoroshikuonegaishimasu…"_ ujar Honda Kouji sambil menjabat tangan Akari.

"Aku juga, Honda-san… mohon bantuannya…" ujar Akari sambil tersenyum.

"Akari, terimakasih untuk kehadirannya hari ini, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan kita akan bekerjasama, aku menantikannya…" ujar Kazuto sembari menepuk pundak Akari.

"Aku juga menantikan bekerjasama denganmu Kazuto-san…" ujar Akari.

Satu uluran tangan mengejutkan Akari, "Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Yukimura-san…" Kise Ryouta menyodorkan tangannya pada Akari dan tersenyum lembut padanya, terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipi gadis itu, dengan ragu tangan kecilnya menerima jabatan tangan Kise.

"Senang juga bekerjasama dengan mu Kise-san…" ujar Akari sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Yukimura-san…" Miyuki menyodorkan tangannya pada Akari dan disambut dengan tatapan bingung gadis itu, "Aku menantikan bekerjasama denganmu…" Miyuki tersenyum.

"E-eh… Aku juga, Amamiya-san…" ujar Akari gelagapan sembari menjabat tangan gadis itu, Akari tersenyum paksa dan tiba-tiba Miyuki membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Akari, membuat Akari terkejut bukan main, dia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman palsunya.

 _"Aku masih mencintai Ryouta-kun, dan aku akan merebut kembali milikku darimu…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat audisi di studio, dan tiga hari itu pula Akari merasakan kebebasan karena tidak bertemu dengan Kise, namun hari ini, masa penjajahan dimulai lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kise-san?"

Kegiatan hari minggu Akari sudah dirancang dengan rapi, dia berencana untuk pergi ke Ueno Park siang nanti, bermaksud untuk menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang sebentar lagi berguguran, tapi kegiatan yang sudah disusun rapi itu hancur karena kehadiran Kise Ryouta yang pagi ini tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian _casual_ -nya dan sedikit membuat Akari tersipu.

"Akaricchi, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya dengan nada ceria.

"Maaf tapi aku ada acara sendiri, jadi kau pergi saja sendiri Kise-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu!" ujar Akari dengan nada dingin.

"Kau mau pergi kemana-ssu?"

"Ueno Park."

Mata madu Kise berbinar dan senyuman merekah, "Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku juga mau mengajakmu ke Ueno Park!"

"Tu…tung–" belum selesai bicara Kise sudah menariknya keluar rumah dan membawa gadis itu kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau gila, hah?! Bagaimana jika aku terlihat jalan-jalan bersamamu oleh _paparazzi_? Aku akan kehilangan kehidupan damaiku!" bentak Akari pada Kise yang kini sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tenang saja Akaricchi, aku jamin tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku karena aku akan menyamar!"

Akari cemberut dan memandangi pemandangan dari luar kendela mobil, sementara Kise yang melihat gadis itu hanya terkikik geli, ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Akari memang lucu bahkan menurutnya malah membuat gadis itu tambah manis, dan itu semakin membuatnya menyukai gadis itu.

Sampai di Ueno Park, Kise menyamar dengan penyamaran anehnya, pemuda itu memakai wig hitam dan kacamata lebar seperti yang digunakan oleh Akari, dan tidak lupa topi hitam bertengger diatas kepalanya sementara pakaiannya dia hanya menambahkan mantel berwarna coklat tua. Akari yang berjalan disamping pemuda itu, setengah mati menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Untungnya suasana taman saat ini tidak terlalu ramai dibandingkan dengan dua minggu yang lalu, jadi mereka lebih leluasa untuk mengitarinya.

Disebelah selatan taman terdapat kolam luas bernama kolam Shinobazu, Kise dan Akari memandangi kolam itu dari pagar pembatas dan menikmati guguran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di permukaan kolam.

"Syukurlah tidak ada yang mengenali penyamaranku-ssu…" Kise menghela nafas lega, dilihatnya Akari sedang memegangi perutnya, apa gadis itu sakit? Ditambah tubuhnya bergetar.

"Akaricchi, kau kenapa-ssu?" Kise menyentuh pundak gadis itu, pandangannya berubah jadi khawatir, namun yang didapatnya adalah…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA…!" Akari tertawa begitu keras sampai terlihat air mata muncul diujung matanya, gadis itu terkikik geli, dan Kise yang heran malah tertegun melihat tawa gadis itu, "Apa-apaan itu… hahaha… kau… aneh… hahahaha… penampilanmu sangat aneh Ryouta-kun…"

Mata Kise membulat, setelah sekian lama dia bisa melihat kembali tawa gadis itu dan yang lebih penting adalah, gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya seperti dulu. Perlahan rasa hangat terasa dihatinya dan dia pun ikut tersenyum. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Akari berhenti tertawa dan menutup mulutnya, sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya gadis itu melirik Kise yang tersenyum padanya, refleks Akari memunggungi Kise agar pemuda itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akaricchi…" Kise membalikkan tubuh gadis itu sehingga dia bisa menatapnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Kise-san." Ujarnya dingin.

Alih-alih melepaskan tangannya, pemuda itu justru menarik Akari sehingga jatuh dipelukannya, "Aku senang…" bisik Kise ditelinga gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat tawamu lagi-ssu…"

"Lepaskan aku Kise-san! Bagaimana jika orang lain tau?" Akari mendorong Kise agar melepaskannya, namun pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akaricchi, apa kau sadar jika keadaanku saat ini sama seperti tokoh utama dalam novelmu-ssu?"

Akari terdiam, mendengarkan kata-kata Kise, "Hoshi yang berusaha membuat Luna untuk mencintainya, namun gadis itu tetap tidak mengakui jika sebenarnya dia pun menyukai Hoshi. Dia terlalu takut akan kenangan kelam masa lalunya sehingga dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki. Namun, Hoshi tidak menyerah untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada gadis itu sekalipun selalu ditolaknya…" Kise melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat kebingungan.

Akari mengingat kembali sosok Hoshi yang ada didalam novelnya, Hoshi memang menyukai Luna pada saat pandangan pertama, namun gadis itu takut untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seorang lelaki karena trauma akan perlakuan bejat ketua mavia yang pernah menjadikannya sebagai budak. Namun Hoshi yang cerdik tidak berhenti begitusaja ketika gadis itu menolaknya, dia membuat suatu permainan dimana Luna harus menuruti segala perintahnya. Hoshi memerintahkan gadis minim ekspresi itu untuk menuruti dua belas permintaannya, tujuan utama dari Hoshi adalah membuat gadis itu mencintainya dan mau menerima kehadiran Hoshi sebagai seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya.

"Mungkin untuk menaklukanmu, aku harus melakukan cara yang sama seperti Hoshi-ssu…" Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Akaricchi, turuti dua belas permintaanku-ssu!"

Sudah Akari duga jika pemuda itu pasti akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti Hoshi, memaksanya untuk menuruti dua belas permintaan,

"Kutolak!" jawab Akari mantap, "Aku tidak mau menuruti permintaanmu!"

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kata sang raja, jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku!" tatapan Kise berubah menjadi dingin.

Akari menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Enam… aku akan menuruti enam permintaanmu… dan aku janji jika aku tidak akan menolaknya…"

"Sedikit sekali-ssu…" Kise cemberut.

"Enam atau tidak sama sekali!" Akari kesal.

Kise mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau harus menuruti enam permintaanku-ssu…" Kise tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, Akaricchi…"

"Permintaan pertama, kencanlah denganku minggu depan nanti."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Old Memory**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuma mau ingetin para reader sekalian, fic ini mengandung unsur khayalan tingkat tinggi dan juga OC yang bertebaran, harap dimaklumi

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow dan juga silent reader yang udah mau baca fic abal ini

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Call Your Love by Kaze95**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –** Old Memory

Senja hari di kota Tokyo, jalanan dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk para siswa berseragam sekolah yang baru saja selesai melewati hari-hari melelahkan penuh dengan pelajaran, aktivitas klub dan lainnya di sekolah. Sore itu di Akihabara, gadis beriris _violet_ itu sedang berada di toko komputer, membeli tinta-tinta yang habis untuk _printer-_ nya. Pekerjaannya sebagai penulis mengharuskannya untuk tidak lepas dari tinta-tinta _printer_ , laptop dan alat-alat lain yang dibutuhkan oleh penulis. Terlebih tugasnya sekarang berlipat ganda karena dia ikut ambil bagian dalam pembuatan naskah untuk film-nya yang tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk mulai syuting.

Setelah selesai membeli tinta, gadis itu keluar dari toko dan menyusuri jalan di pertokoan Akihabara. Ketika melihat siswa-siswa SMA sedang bersenda gurau di _café-café_ yang dipinggir jalanan pertokoan, tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu teringat kembali olehnya, apalagi setelah melihat kumpulan remaja putra dan putri yang memakai seragam SMA Kaijou yang berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu teringat kembali kenangannya dengan pemuda yang dulu jadi tunangannya. Ya, walau sekarang juga masih tunangannya sih.

Bayangan ketika dia dipaksa oleh pemuda itu untuk menemaninya memakan kue di Akihabara, pemuda itu—Kise Ryouta sampai menyamar mirip seorang kutu buku agar tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang, dia tidak mau orang lain mengganggu waktu kencannya yang berharga dengan tunangannya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

Dulu statusnya sebagai tunangan Kise memang dirahasiakan, itu karena mengingat Kise adalah seorang model, jadi ayah dan ibu Akari tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk anaknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyrmbunyikan status Akari sebagai tunangan Kise agar dia tidak mendapat banyak sorotan.

Sebuah suara yang memanggil Akari datang dari arah belakang,

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Akari _…_ "

Lamunan Akari hancur seketika dan langkahnya pun berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya yang berasal dari arah belakang, wajah gadis itu pucat dan dia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, meyakinkan jika orang yang memanggilnya itu bukanlah _dia._

Akari perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya sembari kedua tangan memegang erat kantung plastik yang berisi tinta. Dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat tua dan bermata _aquamarine_ dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh senti itu tengah menatap kearahnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu, sungguh tidak ingin. Padahal di Jepang dia menemukan hari-hari damainya, tapi kenapa orang itu datang kemari? Ke Jepang?

Akari memberanikan diri untuk menyapa pemuda itu, "De-Devin… lama.. tidak bertemu…" ujarnya sedikit tergagap, Akari memaksakan senyumannya, "Sejak kapan kau… berada di Jepang?"

Pemuda yang disebut Devin itu menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya sehingga jarak mereka hanya berpaut beberapa senti saja. Untuk menatap pemuda itu Akari harus mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menggigit bibirnya, ingin rasanya berlari secepat mungkin menghilang dari pandangan pemuda itu.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu aku sudah berada di Jepang, sulit sekali menemukanmu di kota ini." Jawabnya.

Akari tertawa miris, "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

Pemuda itu membelai sebelah pipi Akari, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding sehingga tidak dapat bergerak, "Tentu saja untuk menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali ke Inggris…" dia terus menatap Akari, "Saat tahu jika kau ternyata sedang pulang ke negara asalmu, aku langsung memesan tiket pesawat untuk kemari, untung aku bisa bahasa Jepang jadi mudah untuk berkomunikasi disini…" ujarnya sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Akari.

"Kenapa kau ingin membawaku kembali ke Inggris? Kita kan sudah lulus, jadi… tidak apa kan jika aku pulang ke negara asalku?" Akari berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku, kau lupa kan, kau masih belum menjawab lamaranku…"

"Maaf Devin, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan…"

Akari melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, "Kalau begitu, se-selamat menikmati liburanmu Devin… sampai jumpa!" Akari langsung ambil langkah seribu, berlari secepat mungkin tidak memperdulikan pemuda itu yang mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki di tempat itu.

" _Kenapa dia bisa ada disini, Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau menemukanku kembali dengannya? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Dia menyebalkan!"—_ batin Akari.

Sampai di lampu merah, Kise yang baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting melihat sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang berlari dan dikejar oleh seseorang, mencium bau-bau tidak menyenangkan, pemuda itu segera memacu mobilnya untuk mengejar gadis itu ketika lampu hijau. Sampai jarak beberapa meter didepan gadis itu Kise keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik gadis itu untuk masuk ke mobilnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan yang tergambar diwajah gadis itu akibat aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah Akari aman di mobilnya, sebelum Kise masuk ke dalam mobil dia melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya—kebencian pada pemuda tadi dan setelah itu Kise masuk kedalam mobil dan mengemudikannya kembali mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Aura berat terasa di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kise, pemuda itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya, terlebih karena dia kesal dengan gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil memeluk kantung plastik di pangkuannya yang sekarang sangat tertutup dengan masalah dalam hidupnya, lalu siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia mengejar Akari? Sepertinya dia orang asing, wajahnya menujukkan jika dia bukan orang Jepang, apa Akari punya masalah serius dengannya sehingga dia mengejarnya sampai ke Jepang? Beragam pertanyaan muncul di benak pemuda itu.

" _Ano…_ maaf merepotkanmu…" ucap Akari setengah berbisik, gadis itu tidak berani untuk memandang Kise, dia terus memandangi kantung plastik yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Siapa yang mengejarmu tadi-ssu?" Kise bertanya dengan nada sangat dingin, membuat gadis itu semakin tertekan, Kise bisa melihat kedua tangan gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bungkusan yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Di-dia… temanku saat kuliah di Inggris…"

"Kenapa dia mengejarmu-ssu?"

Akari menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu…"

Kise mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut, Akari melihat ekspresi Kise yang sangat kesal. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Akari dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini, apa kau tidak bisa jujur padaku Akaricchi? Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa? Aku tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku-ssu!" ujar Kise membentak, "Terlebih aku tidak suka dengan lelaki tadi yang mengejarmu, pandangannya padamu membuatku tidak suka-ssu…"

Akari tidak berani untuk menatap Kise, " _Gomenasai…_ aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu disini…" ucapnya lirih.

"Sudahlah, maaf karena sudah membentakmu-ssu…" ucapan Kise melembut, dia mengelus puncak kepala Akari, sama seperti dulu saat dia marah gara-gara kelakuan gadis itu yang pura-pura kuat ketika dia di _bully_ oleh gadis-gadis di kelasnya karena selalu dekat dengan si model itu.

"A-akan kuceritakan nanti dirumah…" Akari menatap Kise dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa, "I-itu juga jika kau mau mampir ke rumahku, Kise-san…"

" _Wakatta,_ aku akan ke rumahmu-ssu…" Kise tersenyum, "Oh iya, dirumahmu ada siapa saja-ssu? Tidak enak jika tidak membawa oleh-oleh-ssu."

Akari menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dengan kata bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, pasalnya malam ini dia hanya tinggal seorang diri, Rinna ada jadwal pemotretan hingga pagi, sedangkan ibunya ada acara di luar kota bersama ayah. Bodohnya dia terlanjur mengajak seorang pria ke rumahnya ketika keadaan rumah sepi.

"A-ah… hari ini hanya aku yang ada di rumah…" Akari tersenyum getir.

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani kau malam ini, kebetulan aku besok libur-ssu." Kise mengatakannya dengan ekspresi riangnya. Bodohnya pemuda itu tidak menyadari kata-kata 'ambigu' yang baru saja dikatakannya. Akari langsung mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, ingin sekali memukul pemuda bodoh yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Baka!_ Apa kau sadar dengan kata-kata yang kau katakan hah?!" Akari melemparkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya tepat ke wajah Kise.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku-ssu?" Kise kesal sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

Ketika melirik Akari, Kise melihat semburat merah menjalar dari pipi gadis itu hingga telinganya pun memerah, dan dia baru saja menyadari perkataan 'ambigu'-nya, "A-ah… Akaricchi jangan salah paham-ssu! Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh padamu-ssu!" ujar Kise panik.

"Kau memang _Baka!"_

"Kau juga menyebalkan-ssu!"

"Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana pukulan seorang wanita?!" Akari menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Kise.

"Jika kau mau mengajakku berkelahi ayo saja, aku tidak takut-ssu!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Akaricchi juga menyebalkan! Keras kepala-ssu!"

Begitulah selanjutnya, mereka saling mengata-ngatai seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar. Jauh didalam hatinya, Akari berterimakasih pada pemuda itu, karena berkatnya, perasaannya kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima…_ " ujar Akari ketika memasuki rumah, gadis itu menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan bungkusan tinta-tinta miliknya yang tadi dia beli di sofa.

"Akaricchi, apa aku numpang mandi-ssu? Badanku sedikit gatal gara-gara syuting majalah olah raga tadi-ssu, banyak keringat-ssu…" ujar Kise yang berdiri didekat pintu ruang tamu sambil menggaruk-garuk tangannya yang terasa gatal.

"Memangnya kau syuting di tumpukan kutu hah?" tanya Akari sarkastik.

" _Hidoi-ssu!_ " Kise mulai sewot.

" _Hai, hai,_ akan kusiapkan dulu air hangatnya, kau duduk saja dulu disofa…" ujar Akari. Gadis itu melangkah kearah Kise dan melewatinya, berhenti di daun pintu dan tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya,

"Untuk yang tadi, terimakasih…"

Setelah itu, diapun berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Kise masih mematung di tempat yang sama, dia masih tidak percaya Akari tersenyum padanya, terlebih lagi itu adalah senyumannya yang sama seperti dulu, saat mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertamakalinya, dia tersenyum manis seperti tadi.

Kise tersenyum, "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu-ssu, Akaricchi."

.

.

.

"Airnya sudah siap Kise-san… aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti disana, semoga pas denganmu…" ujar Akari ketika memasuki ruang tamu, disana Kise sedang mengistirahatkan diri di sofa.

Kise beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu, " _Arigatou_ Akaricchi… baiklah, aku mandi dulu-ssu."

"Tunggu, apa ada yang ingin kau makan? Kau belum makan malam kan?" tanya Akari.

"Hmmm, terserah saja-ssu…"

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak…"

Sementara Kise mandi, Akari memasak di dapur. Jika diingat lagi, saat ini sangat serupa dengan dulu. Dulu saat mereka kehujanan, Kise menginap di rumah Akari. Keadaan rumah saat itu sama, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Bedanya, saat malam mereka bergadang main _game_ hingga pagi dan saat disekolah, mereka berdua dihukum gara-gara tidur di kelas. Mengingatnya saja Akari tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Akari membuat makanan kesukaan Kise, entah kenapa dia ingin membuatnya. Sementara untuknya, dia membuat pasta, kenapa dia membuat pasta? Karena hanya itu yang tersisa di kulkas.

Setelah menata makanan dan secangkir _ocha_ panas di meja ruang tamu, Kise selesai mandi dan masuk ke ruangan itu, duduk di sofa memandangi masakan yang telah disiapkan oleh Akari.

"Kenapa kau memasak ini-ssu?" tunjuknya heran ke makanan kesukaannya.

"Memangnya aku tidak ingat? Setiap kau main ke rumahku dulu kau selalu minta dibuatkan 'onion gratin soup' olehku, walau hasilnya sedikit menjijikkan kau selalu menghabiskannya." Jawab Akari.

Kise tertawa, "Aku ingat-ssu, rasanya aneh-ssu!"

"Yayaya, aku jamin yang ini terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku sudah diajari oleh bibiku saat di Inggris untuk memasak, jadi kemampuanku dalam mengolah bahan masakan sudah meningkat. Mungkin. jadi silahkan dimakan…" ujar Akari sambil tersenyum manis, "Kau makan duluan saja, aku mandi dulu, sampai nanti Kise-san…"

Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Kise tersenyum ketika melihat makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Akari, dia ingat jika segala jenis makanan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu dulu rasanya sangat parah, dan tampilannya sangat buruk.

"Untuk membuat makanan, kau berubah Akaricchi…"

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang ceritakan padaku soal pria itu-ssu!"

"A-ah… itu yah… ah baiklah…"

Setelah selesai makan malam, inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu Kise. Untuk mengintrogasi tunangan manisnya—Akari.

Akari menghela nafas panjang, "Namanya Devin Sullivan, dia teman sekelas dan pasangan main musikku di kelas."

Kise merasa aneh mendengar nama orang itu, "De-devin? Nama yang aneh-ssu."

"Tentu saja aneh bagi kita karena dia berasal dari Irlandia." Akari mendesah pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu yang masih bodoh seperti dulu.

"Lalu tadi pasangan musik? Maksudnya? Sebenarnya kau kuliah dimana-ssu?" rentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Kise.

"Aku kuliah di Royal Academy of Music, London. Aku dapat undangan karena ayah mendaftarkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Awalnya aku ingin menolak undangannya, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Ketika selesai kelulusan aku langsung mengemas barangku dan terbang ke Inggris lalu tinggal di rumah paman dan bibi."

"EHHHHHHHH!? Aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata seorang musisi-ssu! Kau hebat bisa kuliah disana-ssu! Lain kali kau harus ceritakan Inggris itu seperti apa-ssu!" Kise sewot, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, reaksinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berisik!"

"Tapi aku tidak percaya soal yang tadi-ssu! Ternyata kau hebat bisa mewujudkan mimpimu yang sejak dulu kau impikan-ssu, kau bermimpi jadi musisi seperti ibumu kan-ssu?"

Akari tidak habis pikir jika Kise masih ingat soal cita-citanya dulu, "Aku lanjutkan ceritanya…" Kise menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dia itu mirip semertimu loh, Kise-san, dia sudah seperti selebriti karena banyak gadis yang menyukainya, bahkan banyak _senpai_ yang menyukainya. Awalnya kami dipasangkan sebagai _partner_ untuk acara pekan seni, setiap hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berlatih. Devin bermain biola, sedangkan aku piano. Awalnya Devin bersikap biasa padaku, tapi lama-kelamaan sikapnya mulai berubah. Dia sering berbohong mengajakku latihan, padahal mengajakku ke tempat yang lain, bahkan banyak yang mengira kami adalah pasangan kekasih baru…"

Wajah Kise sudah mirip iblis yang siap mengutuk orang lain saat ini.

"Puncaknya adalah saat pekan seni, saat selesai tampil dan mendapat banyak pujian dari teman-teman di belakang panggung karena penampilan kami yang bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna, tidak disangka Devin memberiku sebuah buket bunga mawar sangat besar dan memberikannya padaku. Aku kira dia memberikan itu hanya karena sebatas _partner_ , tapi aku salah…"

Wajah Akari murung, "Setelah memberikan buket bunga itu tiba-tiba dia…" Akari menghentikan pembicaraannya sehingga membuat Kise penasaran.

"Dia apa-ssu?" Kise terlihat kesal.

Akari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan raut wajahnya menjadi kesal, "Dia menciumku... dan itu membuatku kesal…" Akari meremas celana _training_ tiga perempat yang dipakainya.

"Mencium dimana-ssu?" Kise terlihat benar-benar kesal.

Akari menunjuk pipi kanannya, Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Jika pria itu ada disini mungkin Kise sudah membuat wajahnya hancur seketika dengan pukulannya.

"Setelah itu… aku menamparnya karena tidak suka… dan berlari darinya…"Akari melirik Kise, sudah dia duga pasti inilah yang paling membuat pemuda itu kesal setengah mati, "Akibat kejadian itu, setiap aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu dipaksa olehnya dan dibawa ke tempat yang sepi, dia menarik tanganku sangat kuat, berontak pun tidak bisa, melawan dengan _karate_ pun tidak bisa, karena dia jauh lebih kuat. Saat berdua denganku, dia selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku… bahkan dia nekat melamarku…"

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kise setengah berbisik, namun terdengar nada kesal di kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak suka padanya! Aku… aku takut setiap kali bertemu dengannya, karena jika aku tidak berhasil melarikan diri, aku takut dia… dia…" Akari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mengerti… kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya-ssu…" Kise mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu sehingga Akari meliriknya, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi, aku janji-ssu…" Kise tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman itu, Akari merasa kedua pipinya memanas, dia _refleks_ menjauh dari Kise dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan dia jadi selemah ini? Bukankah dia sudah bertekad untuk membuang sifat lemahnya itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang sifat itu kembali lagi?

"Tentang yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf…" ujar Kise.

"Minta maaf untuk?" Akari menatap Kise.

"Waktu itu aku hampir mirip orang itu-ssu, maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kenangan buruk seperti itu-ssu… jadi aku kira sikapku padamu waktu itu membuatmu kembali mengingat perlakuan pria itu padamu-ssu… maaf…"

"Aku… aku mengerti…" Akari tersenyum paksa, "Kalau begitu, lupakan itu ya! Aku tidak mau lagi mengingatnya, itu salah satu kenangan burukku…"

"Aku mengerti-ssu…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan cuci piring dulu…" Akari membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kise, gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, "Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu Kise-san… kau ingat kan dimana letaknya?"

"A-ah, aku tahu-ssu… _Arigatou_ Akaricchi."

Setelah itu, gadis itu menghilang, sementara Kise masih mengingat cerita gadis itu yang baru saja dia dengar tadi. Setelah mendengarnya dia sangat kesal, sangat amat kesal. Mungkin ini perasaan yang sama seperti Akari rasakan ketika dulu dia dengan bodohnya selingkuh dibelakang gadis itu.

Bahkan mungkin, Akari jauh lebih terluka dan merasakan kekesalan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang dirasakan olehnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Kise masih tidak bisa tidur, dia terus membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu pada gadisnya, ya, gadisnya. Jika saja Akari tidak berhasil kabur, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa mungkin sekarang gadis itu sudah menjadi milik pria itu sekarang? Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis bayangan _negative_ yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Apa Akari sudah tidur?

Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu sekarang.

Kise bangun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, dia menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamar gadis itu. Ketika akan mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu, Kise melihat sedikit celah di pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Kise membukanya perlahan, ketika pintu itu terbuka semua, kondisi kamar gadis itu gelap dia melihat Akari sedang berada di balkon kamar, posisi gadis itu memunggunginya, wajahnya menatap langit yang menunjukkan bulan purnama yang bersinar indah dengan ratusan bintang yang mengelilinginya, Kise sangat menyukai Akari malam ini, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bergoyang oleh hembusan angin malam, dan wajahnya selalu membuatnya tenggelam semakin dalam pesonanya. Langkah Kise di belakang gadis itu masih belum disadari olehnya. Sampai dia berada tepat di belakang gadis itu, tiba-tiba Kise melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Akari.

Akari sedang menikmati angin malam setelah mencetak naskah film untuk diserahkan ke studio besok pagi saat itu, helaian rambut panjangnya bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi, dia juga melihat pemandangan langit dimalam itu yang cerah, sehingga bulan dan bintang tampak sangat jelas, dan pemandangan itu begitu indah. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan lengan seseorang yang entah dari mana datangnya tengah memeluknya dari belakang, dan dia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang di punggungnya, sesuatu bersandar di bahunya, bisa dia rasakan jika orang itu tengah menghirup aroma tubuhnya saat ini, nafas orang itu sedikit menggelitik lehernya, dan rambutnya membuat geli pipi kanannya, ketika dia menoleh betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat helaian rambut seseorang berwarna Kuning disana.

"Ki-Kise?!" Akari terkejut mendapati pemuda itu yang saat ini sedang memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini-ssu…"

"Tapi... kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu?!" Akari jadi gemetaran dibuatnya.

Kise menatap wajah gadis itu, kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti, mata Akari terbelalak karena terkejut, tubuhnya juga serasa membatu. "Malam ini kau sangat cantik-ssu…" Kise tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan gadis itu, Akari semakin terkejut dengan perlakuan Kise yang tiba-tiba.

"Ki-Kise-san… apa yang kau lakukan?" pipinya memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu padamu-ssu… aku tidak suka…"

 _Deg!_

Akari hanya diam, jika karena cerita begitu saja Kise sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang telah di bohongi? Seharusnya dia lebih marah dari ini! Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap dingin seperti biasanya? Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak ingin marah pada pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku-ssu… aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu-ssu… bahkan mungkin lebih dari ini bukan?" Kise melihat Akari yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Kise semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Akari, dan itu sedikit membuat Akari tidak nyaman, "Kumohon lepaskan aku Kise-san…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu-ssu…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berteriak!" ancam Akari.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah malam loh… aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya!" Kise terkekeh.

Akari bungkam.

" _Nee_ Akaricchi, tubuhmu hangat, aku ingin terus memelukmu-ssu…"

Kata-kata Kise barusan sukses membuat Akari kehilangan kata-katanya, gadis itu menahan malu dan rona merah sudah menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Akaricchi, juga menyayangimu-ssu…"

"Kise-san sudah cukup, aku tidak butuh kata-kata itu…" ujar Akari setengah sarkastik.

Kise melepaskan pelukannya, dia membalikkan tubuh gadis itu sehingga mereka berhadapan, Akari masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, sungguh ini adalah saat paling tidak nyaman untuknya. Akari melangkah mundur dan berniat meninggalkan Kise. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda itu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Akari kesal.

"Aku belum selesai-ssu…"

"Hah?! Jadi apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?"

Kise menarik gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya, dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping Akari, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh lembut pipi gadis itu dan membuatnya menatap wajah Kise, Kise tersenyum, sementara Akari hanya bisa bungkam. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan pada dada bidang Kise dan kehilangan kekuatannya, dia merasa sangat lemas. Saat itu pertahanan Akari roboh karena Kise, sifat 'sok' kuat yang sudah dipertahankannya selama ini kini menghilang, tergantikan oleh sifatnya yang dulu.

"Kenapa kau masih berwajah seperti itu-ssu? Itu tidak cocok untukmu." Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Kise!"

"Suka atau tidak suka, aku akan melakukannya. Aku ingin menghapus kenangan burukmu-ssu… karena jika aku membiarkannya aku bisa gila-ssu…"

Akari tidak mau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia menutup matanya. Deru nafas pemuda itu semakin terasa dekat, dan setelah itu…

 _Cup!_

Akari merasakan bibir Kise tengah mengunci bibirnya, ini adalah kali kedua dia mencuri ciumannya. Setiap kali Kise menciumnya dadanya terasa sesak, kenangan buruk akan hari kelulusannya dulu kembali teringat olehnya. Kali ini, ciuman pemuda itu sedikit berbeda, terasa lebih lembut.

Akari mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan melepaskan ciuman Kise, "Kumohon jangan lakukan lagi… aku tidak mau…"

"Itu adalah ciumanku saat bersama Yukicchi-ssu."

"Eh?" Akari melihat Kise yang berwajah serius, "Apa maksud—"

Kise menempelkan bibirnya lagi dengan Akari, kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam, dan Kise mempererat pelukannya, Akari kembali melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku… ini sudah cukup, sungguh… aku tidak mau lagi merasakannya… aku.. tidak mau…"

"Yang itu adalah bukti jika aku mencintaimu-ssu."

Akari mengumpulkan sisa dari seluruh tenaga nya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk menampar pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, namun yang terjadi adalah tangan itu ditangkap oleh Kise, jari-jari Kise bertautan dengan jari-jari miliknya, walaupun Akari tidak membalas pegangan tangan Kise sih.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir, ini adalah bukti bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu…"

Kise mencium dahi Akari, kemudian pipi kanan dan kiri, dan yang terakhir, dia mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. Selain ciumannya kali ini yang dalam, dia juga menuangkan perasaannya lewat ciuman itu dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya saat ini. Jujur, ini adalah ciuman paling manis yang pernah dirasakan oleh Akari dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

 _"Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku larut oleh perlakuanmu… aku takut kau mengkhinatiku untuk kedua kalinya… jangan buat hatiku hancur untuk kedua kalinya…"—_ batin Akari.

Setelah merasakan sesak karena kekurangan nafas, Kise melepaskan ciumannya. Dia bisa merasakan beban tubuh gadis itu di tangannya, tubuh Akari kehilangan kekuatannya saat ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sudah selesai? Kumohon tinggalkan aku…" ucap Akari setengah berbisik.

Kise beralih untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu, bisa dia rasakan tubuh Akari yang terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Jujur ini memang terjadi karena dia sangat cemburu dengan pria yang bernama Devin itu, dia tidak ingin pria itu menyentuh 'miliknya' kembali. Jika dia tidak melakukan yang tadi, mungkin dia bisa gila karena terus membayangkannya.

"Kenapa kau masih memelukku? Lepaskan tanganmu, berhenti memelukku… kumohon… aku tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini… aku tidak mau lagi, sungguh. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" wajah Akari memerah menahan malu dan kesal.

"Maaf untuk yang dulu, mungkin kau tidak suka karena aku membuka luka lamamu kan, Akaricchi…"

Akari meremas pakaian Kise, "Jika kau mengerti tentang itu, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang…"

"Sudah ku bilang kan jika aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi-ssu?" Kise menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan membuat Akari menatapnya, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Akaricchi, dan setelah ini aku janji jika kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tidak akan terulang lagi…"

"Kau tahu, mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang itu sulit. Dan aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya padamu…"

"Maka dari itu, membuat Akaricchi percaya padaku adalah misiku saat ini…" Kise tersenyum.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Action**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuma mau ingetin para reader sekalian, fic ini mengandung unsur khayalan tingkat tinggi dan juga OC yang bertebaran, harap dimaklumi

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow dan juga silent reader yang udah mau baca fic abal ini

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Call Your Love by Kaze95**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 –** Action

 _"Panas!"_ —jerit Akari dalam hati.

Awal musim panas—bulan Juni, terik matahari terasa menusuk kulit, dengan suhu diatas tiga puluh derajat _celcius,_ ditambah semua kru, para pemeran dan _staff_ yang lain ditugaskan untuk syuting di pantai Okinawa sehingga mengharuskan mereka rela berpanas-panas ria bekerja di awal musim panas ini.

Pantai.

Air laut, ombak, banyak orang yang wisata disana untuk menjemur badan, berenang, menikmati wahana air, selain itu para siswa sekolah yang diliburkan pasti akan menambah jumlah mereka disana, lalu ada permainan air, _diving,_ ski, jet ski, lalu yang lainnya. Dan pastinya untuk para pria ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Melihat wanita dengan tubuh yang 'terekspos' bukankah itu tujuan utama mereka?

Akari dan kru yang lain baru saja sampai di Okinawa setelah perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo menggunakan pesawat terbang. Mereka perlu waktu 2 jam 30 menit dari Tokyo untuk sampai disana. Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Akari, kau bawa kipas tidak?" tanya Miyuki yang sedang mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aku tidak punya hal seperti itu, kau minta saja pada _staff_ lain…" ujarnya malas. Gadis itu sudah menggulung rambut panjangnya ke dalam topi hitam yang berada diatas kepalanya, tetap saja tidak bisa mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasakan, namun nyatanya tetap saja panasnya tetap menggila. Akari memakai setelan _t-shirt_ tipis berlengan pendek berwarna abu, celana jeans hitam tiga perempat dan sepatu _sport_ warna merah marun dan tidak lupa _headphone_ berwarna ungu melingkar di lehernya.

Akari bisa melihat dari ujung ekor matanya, Kise sedang memerhatikannya yang sedang kegerahan, pemuda itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _"Jangan lihat kemari bodoh!"—_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku butuh AC, _make up_ ku luntur…" tambah Miyuki.

"Hanya _make up_ saja yang kau khawatirkan, apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna?" ujar Akari sarkastik.

Ucapan Akari hanya dibalas dengan wajah Miyuki yang memberengut kesal.

Kedua gadis itu menatap jalanan bandara tempat berlalu-lalang mobil yang menjemput orang-orang yang baru saja tiba di Okinawa dengan tatapan malasnya, mata mereka berdua setengah terbuka dan 'roh'-nya hampir terlepas gara-gara panas yang menggila.

Sebelum itu, apa kalian tahu jika Akari dan Miyuki sudah menjadi teman dekat? Ini semua gara-gara sebulan yang lalu ketika Akari menjadi 'guru' privat bagi Miyuki untuk mengajarkannya beberapa gerakan pertarungan yang akan dilakukan di beberapa _scene_ film, soalnya hanya Akari yang bisa membayangkan gerakannya, jadilah dia guru privat Miyuki dalam beberapa _scene_ perterungan yang melibatkan dirinya. Kedekatan mereka berdua membuat Kise merinding, apalagi ketika melihat kemampuan bela diri Akari yang mencengangkan, dia kagum pada gadis itu.

Oh ya, setelah setelah kejadian di balkon kamar gadis itu tempo hari, mereka jarang bertegur sapa dan Akari seakan menghindarinya. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kise padanya. Kise selalu menghampiri Akari di beberapa kesempatan, namun gadis itu selalu menghindarinya, datang ke rumahnya pun tidak ada bedanya, gadis itu selalu melarikan diri, kadang dia tiba-tiba ada di _café_ , toko buku, dan lainnya. Selama beberapa bulan ini Kise tersiksa karena hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dari jauh.

Tidak lama kemudian, bis yang akan mengantar mereka datang, para kru dan segera memasuki bis. Akari dan Miyuki duduk bersebelahan karena Miyuki ingin konsultasi soal _scene_ _action_ yang akan dilakukannya di pantai. Menyeramkannya, dia akan melakukan _scene_ memakai jet ski tanpa pelampung dan dia harus mengendarainya dengan cepat, hal seperti itu belum pernah dilakukan olehnya, mengendarainya saja belum pernah. Sedangkan Kise duduk bersebelahan dengan Kazuto dan duduk tepat di belakang kursi mereka berdua, Kise bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dengan jelas.

"Akari, bagaimana caranya kau mengendarai jet ski tanpa pelampung, dan kau harus mengendarainya dengan cepat? Apa itu tidak terlalu bahaya? Bagaimana jika ditengah laut nanti aku terjatuh? Kalau tenggelam bagaimana?" Miyuki memandang Akari horror.

"Akan kuajari saat di pantai, tapi usahakan kau jangan menjerit ketakutan ketika aku mengemudikan jet ski-nya…" jawab Akari setengah sadar, matanya sangat berat, ditambah AC yang berada diatas kepalanya membuat dia semakin mengantuk sebelum akhirnya tidur dengan bersandar ke jendela.

" _Are…_ dia tidur… cepat sekali!" Miyuki mendesah pelan.

"Kau juga tidurlah Amamiya-san, disana kita butuh tenaga ekstra…" ujar Kazuto yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Benar-ssu, aku juga mengantuk-ssu…" Tambah Kise yang matanya sudah setengah terbuka dan dia menguap.

Miyuki mengangguk, "Baiklah, terimakasih Yuusaku-san, Ryouta-kun…" Miyuki tersenyum. Kazuto kembali duduk dan mulai menutup matanya, begitu pula Kise yang dalam hitungan detik sudah masuk kealam mimpi. Miyuki melirik Akari yang duduk disebelahnya, setelah dia dekat dengan gadis itu, dia merasa sangat menyenangkan saat bersamanya, tidak heran Kise bisa nyaman dengan gadis itu dan entah kenapa ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Kise mulai memudar seiring kedekatannya dengan tunangan orang yang dia sukai itu selama beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

.

"Pantai!"—teriak semua orang yang takjub melihat pemandangan pantai ketika turun dari bis, mereka bersorak riang.

Akari membantu Miyuki mengeluarkan dua kopernya dari bagasi bis, bisa-bisanya gadis itu sampai membawa dua koper sedangkan Akari sendiri hanya membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang untuk keperluannya.

"Sebenarnya kau bawa apa saja sampai sebanyak ini?" tanya Akari horror.

"Dikoper yang kau pegang aku membawa pakaian, tabir surya dan yang lain-lain, sedangkan di koper yang kupegang aku membawa beberapa stel baju renang juga pakaian untuk syuting nanti…" ujar Miyuki riang.

Akari hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, _"Ternyata wanita sepenuhnya bawaanya banyak sekali, beda denganku yang sudah jadi-jadian, tas ransel pun sudah mencakup semua barang bawaanku."—_ batin Akari miris.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan seluruh bawaan dari bagasi, waktunya untuk pembagian kamar. Untuk beberapa alasan dan _game_ yang akan diadakan di hari terakhir mereka di Okinawa, mereka dibagi kedalam beberapa kelompok dan perkelompok berjumlah lima orang. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Akari, anggota kelompoknya saat ini sangat luar biasa.

Dia satu kelompok dengan Kazuto, Miyuki, Kise dan si _make up_ artis, Kagemori Hinata.

Selesai pembagian kelompok, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar hotel nomor 171 didalam kamar hotel terdapat dua pintu saling berhadapan dan ruang tamu kecil yang memberi jarak antara kedua pintu kamar. Di ruang tamu itu ada sofa dan kursi serta televisi. Kedua pintu itu adalah ruangan kamar pria dan yang satunya ruangan kamar wanita. Para wanita memilih kamar dengan tiga tempat tidur, sedangkan pria mendapatkan kamar sisa.

Akari merasa tidak nyaman ketika Kise memandanginya terus saat diperjalanan menuju kamar mereka. Lagipula apa maksudnya mengelompokkan Kise dengan dirinya? Ini adalah hal sial di musim panas, dia yang sedang berusaha menjauh dari Kise malah harus terus dekat dengannya.

Akari dan kedua teman sekamarnya merapikan bawaan mereka ke dalam laci yang ada dibawah tempat tidur. Akari membuka topinya dan mengikat ekor kuda rambut panjangnya, dia mengganti alas kakinya memakai sandal.

"Akari, kau tidak ganti baju renang?" tanya Miyuki yang baru saja memakai _bikini_ dan merangkapnya dengan setelan kemeja putih tanpa lengan dengan rok mini setengah paha berwarna _pink_.

"Aku tidak suka memakai yang seperti itu dan tidak punya satu pun." Akari tertawa garing, memakai pakaian seperti itu hanya akan mengundang banyak perhatian pria-pria di pantai. Ditambah lagi apa kau tidak risih ketika seseorang bahkan banyak orang yang melihat tubuhmu yang terekspos?

"Sanada-san, kau terlihat sangat pucat, memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang merangkap _bikini_ dengan dress setengah paha.

Akari tersenyum hambar, "Mungkin karena terlalu panas disini, aku tidak tahan dengan udara panas…" jawabnya setengah bohong.

"Hmmm, cari udara segar sana! Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu!" ujar Miyuki sembari menggelung rambutnya.

" _Urusai_ _bakeonna!_ " ujar Akari kesal.

Terjadi saling tatap antara Akari dan Miyuki selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Akari mengalah, "Sudahlah, aku mau mencari _konbini_ , aku menunggumu di tempat penyewaan jet ski…" Akari keluar kamar.

Miyuki dan Hinata hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan gadis yang satu itu. Setelah satu bulan bekerja dengannya, mereka mulai mengetahui karakter Akari yang bebas, agak tomboy, keras kepala, kadang perkataannya menyakitkan, riang, cuek, namun dibalik semua itu dia sangat baik juga cantik.

Saat membuka pintu yang menuju ke lorong, dia menabrak punggung seseorang yang berdiri menghalangi pintu dari luar, Akari memegangi hidungnya yang sakit akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Akaricchi?! Maaf-ssu…" Kise panik melihat gadis itu menutupi hidungnya yang memerah.

Wajah Akari memerah ketika pemuda itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan dirinya dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Akari melihat Kise yang sudah berganti pakaian, celana pantai sepanjang lutut berwarna merah dengan _t-shirt_ tanpa lengan berwarna hitam.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" Akari tersenyum garing, "Aku duluan Kise-san, sampai jumpa di pantai~" setelah itu Akari melarikan diri.

.

.

.

suasa pantai saat itu sedang sangat ramai, ratusan pengunjung memenuhi pantai itu. payung-payung beraneka macam warna dapat terlihat menjamur di pantai pasir putih, berjemur dan berenang adalah aktifitas utama sebagian dari mereka, beberapa orang yang menyukai sensasi yang menguji adrenalin banyak yang bermain selancar, ombak disana sedang sehingga mendukung mereka untuk bermain selancar.

"Akhirnya bisa berenang juga!" ujar Miyuki sambil berendam di tepi pantai.

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali Amamiya-san…" ujar Hinata yang menemaninya berenang.

"Tentu saja, aku kan selalu perawatan agar tetap sempurna…" Miyuki tertawa setan.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KISE-KUN!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari pantai, siapa lagi jika bukan Kise Ryouta penyebabnya, pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis yang terpesona oleh ketampanannya, bagaimana tidak, sekarang Kise Ryouta sudah tampil bertelanjang dada. Bisa dilihat Kise sedikit kerepotan untuk meladeni gadis-gadis itu.

"Kise-san juga punya tubuh yang bagus…" Hinata sepertinya terpesona seperti gadis-gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga…" desah Miyuki, walau bagaimanapun dia pernah merasakan apa yang para gadis itu rasakan, bahkan dia bisa mencuru hatinya. Walau hanya sesaat.

"Yuki… ki… Yuki… Miyuki!" Teriak seseorang memecah suara-suara aneh dan menarik perhatian Kise, karena suara itu suara yang amat sangat dia kenal. Arahnya dari tempat penyewaan jet ski, "Miyuki!" teriak Akari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Miyuki keluar dari laut dan menghampiri gadis itu, berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat saat ini. Mata para pria fokus pada tubuh gadis itu yang terlihat menggoda, belum lagi dia sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya, belum lagi _bikini_ warna _pink_ dengan garis warna putih yang dipakai olehnya membuatnya mendapat kesan cantik dan _sexy._

 _"Gadis itu selalu saja menarik perhatian! Merepotkan!"_ —ujar Akari yang melihatnya, dia terlihat kesal. Setelah Miyuki sampai di tempat penyewaan jet ski, Akari sedang duduk manis menunggunya bersama dengan Kazuto.

"Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarkanmu jet ski." Ujar Akari datar.

Miyuki memutar bolanya malas, padahal dia ingin menikmati liburannya di pantai, namun tuntutan kerja membuat gadis itu patuh dan menyingkirkan keinginan pribadinya. Miyuki mengangguk.

Kazuto yang berada disebelahnya angkat bicara, "Hati-hati Akari! Jangan sampai kalian berdua terluka…"

"Aku mengerti Kazuto-san, aku sudah pro-kok!" Akari nyegir, "Oh ya, aku nitip es loli-ku ya! Tadi ku simpan di kotak pendingin." Akari berdiri dan sedikit melakukan peregangan. Pakaian yang dia gunakan masih tetap seperti tadi dan tidak ada niat untuk menggantinya.

" _Hai, hai_ aku mengerti. Kalian hanya boleh latihan selama tiga puluh menit, ingat itu!" ujar Kazuto.

" _Hai!_ " jawab mereka berdua.

"Kazuto-san!" sapa Kise sambil berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

Akari bergidik ketika mendengar suara Kise mendekat.

"Oh Ryouta-kun, kebetulan sekali kau ada disini…" Kazuto melihat Miyuki yang kebingungan dan Akari yang terus menatap kearah lain, "Tolong temani mereka berdua main jet ski ya!" ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Kise dan senyuman 'manis' terlukis di wajahnya.

"Eh?!" ujar Miyuki dan Akari kompak.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika salah satu dari kalian jatuh dari jet ski, jika Ryouta-kun ada disana, dia bisa menolong kalian." Kazuto melirik Akari dan Miyuki bergantian.

Akari mengangguk, masih menatap kearah lain yang berlawanan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Amamiya-san, sebaiknya kau memakai pelampung dulu untuk jaga-jaga, ini kali pertama kau naik jet ski kan?" tanya Kazuto.

Miyuki mengangguk, "Ah, benar juga…" Miyuki melirik Akari, "Akari, tidak apa-apa kan aku pakai pelampung dulu?" Miyuki melihat rona merah samar di wajah Akari, lalu melirik Kise, dia mengerti sekarang, gadis itu sedang menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan Kise.

"Tidak masalah kok, kalau aku tidak akan pakai pelampung, merepotkan…" Akari menatap Miyuki, bersikap jika disana tidak ada Kise.

"Kalau begitu ayo main!" ujar Miyuki semangat.

"Jika kau berteriak keras aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ancam Akari.

Akari naik jet ski terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Miyuki yang duduk dibelakangnya. Lalu Kise naik jet ski yang berbeda, namun masih bersebelahan dengan mereka. Kise bisa mendengar instruktur Akari ketika memberitahu Miyuki tentang jet ski yang akan dinaikinya, mulai dari mesin, pedal, rem dan lain-lain. Dulu Kise pernah mengajaknya main jet ski seperti ini di liburan keluarga saat musim panas, Akari memeluknya sangat erat ketika dia mengendarai jet-ski dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti…" ujar Miyuki sambil menghafal kata-kata Akari.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya sekarang? Kau bisa tukar tempat denganku."

"Tidak usah sekarang, aku masih belum berani mengemudikannya!" ujar Miyuki gelagapan. Miyuki menangkap bayangan Kise yang sedang menatap mereka berdua sejak tadi, terpikir ide bagus untuk menjahili Akari, " _Nee_ Akari, ayo main balapan dengan Ryouta…"

"E-ehhh? Tu—"

"Ryouta-kun~ ayo balapan! Siapa yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman untuk menuruti segala perintah yang menang! Hukumannya berlaku sampai syuting di Okinawa berakhir~" Miyuki nyengir.

"Itu lama!" protes Akari kesal.

"Bukannya itu seru? Kau bisa memerintah yang kalah sesukamu!" timpal Miyuki.

"Kau rela diperintah oleh mahluk kuning aneh itu?" tunjuk Akari pada Kise.

Miyuki tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan, "Tentu saja aku tidak termasuk, ini hanya pertarungan antara kau dan Ryouta-kun~"

"Eh?" wajah Akari berubah pucat.

"Karena kau dan Ryouta-kun yang akan mengendarainya, aku hanya penumpang yang akan duduk manis saja~"

Kise menyeringai jahil, "Aku terima-ssu!" ujarnya riang.

"Hah?! Kalian berdua gila!" Akari menepuk jidatnya.

Miyuki memprovokasi Akari, "Kau takut kalah dari Ryouta-kun kan? Hohoho…" ujarnya sembari tertawa ala penyihir.

"Aku tidak takut! Pokoknya aku yang akan menang!" Akari melirik Kise dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku tidak akan mengalah!" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, _finish_ nya adalah tempat ini, kita berputar di batu karang itu!" tunjuk Miyuki pada batu karang berukuran sedang dekat dengan tebing.

" _Wakatta."_ Ujar Akari.

" _Yosh!_ Ayo mulai!" teriak Miyuki.

Kise dan Akari menjalankan mesin jet ski-nya, lalu memegang kemudi. Sementara Miyuki memeluk Akari agar tidak terjatuh.

3..

2..

1..

"UWWWWAAAAA!" Miyuki menjerit karena Akari mengendarai jet ski dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim, bahkan Kise tercengang dengan kecepatan yang digunakannya, selang beberapa detik Kise mengendarai jet ski-nya dengan kecepatan yang sama untuk menyusul Akari,

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menjerit kau malah menjerit, Miyuki!" ujar Akari kesal.

"Kecepatannya gila! Kau benar Akari kan?" ujar Miyuki meyakinkan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Tentu saja ini aku, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tes DNA-ku sekarang…"

Kise berhasil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Akari, "Kecepatan macam apa itu ketika baru _start?_ Akaricchi hati-hati-ssu!" Kise sewot.

Akari hanya melirik Kise dari ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah-ssu, aku yang akan menang, Akaricchi!"

"Ayo berjuang Akari, kalahkan Ryouta!" ujar Miyuki semangat.

Akari mempercepat kecepatannya sehingga mereka berdua memutar batu karang itu meninggalkan Kise yang berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang mereka.

" _Jika aku kalah bisa bahaya! Aku tidak mau membayangkan jika aku kalah dan harus diperintah oleh Ryouta!"—_ batin Akari menjerit.

"Akari, sedikit lagi!" ujar Miyuki ketika melihat garis _finish_.

Akari melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, tanpa disadari Kise berhasil menyusul mereka berdua dan itu membuat Akari terkejut, bukankah dia tertinggal di belakang mereka? Kise memasang wajah seriusnya, Akari yakin, dia mengerahkan seluruhnya untuk memenangkan balapan gila ini.

Setelah itu, Kise yang pertama tiba di garis finish, disusul oleh Akari dan Miyuki di belakangnya.

Kise terlihat sangat senang ketika dialah pertama yang melalui garis finish, senyumannya merekah, dia juga menatap Akari dengan tatapan jahilnya sehingga membuat gadis itu memberengut kesal.

"Yang tadi itu menyenangkan! Walau kalah sih…" ujar Miyuki ketika turun dari jet ski-nya.

"Ka-kalian gila!" ujar Kazuto masih terkejut, "Woy, Akari! Jika kau melakukannya lagi akan kulaporkan kau pada Rinna!" ancam Kazuto.

Akari membuang muka, " _urusai!_ "

Akari turun dari jet ski, dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak menang, terlebih lagi sampai syuting di Okinawa selesai dia harus menuruti segala jenis permintaan Kise? Dia tidak beruntung saat ini. Akari merapikan rambutnya yang setengah basah oleh air laut, lalu Kise menghampirinya.

"Aku menang kan, Akaricchi~" goda Kise sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Akari cemberut, "Kau hanya beruntung." Ujar Akari, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

Kise mendesah pelan, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus…" Kise tersenyum, "Karena kau akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku-ssu."

Akari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kise, dia berdecak Kesal di sepanjang jalan.

"Yukicchi…" ujar Kise sehingga Miyuki menatapnya, " _Arigatou…_ " Kise tersenyum.

Miyuki tersenyum penuh arti, dia mengerti maksud kata-kata Kise, pemuda itu berterimakasih karena ide gilanya dia bisa dekat dengan Akari tanpa dijauhi lagi oleh gadis itu, " _Douitashimashite_ Ryouta-kun~" jawabnya dengan gaya imut, "Sekarang kejarlah putri-mu, pangeran!" Miyuki mendorong Kise, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk pergi menyusul Akari.

" _Sayounara… kau yang tak bisa kugapai…"—_ batin Miyuki.

.

.

.

"Rasa coklat, strawberry atau vanilla?" gumamnya sambil memangku tangan, dengan wajah orang yang berpikir dan sebelah tangannya berada di dagunya, gadis itu memasang ekpresi seakan sedang memutuskan sesuatu yang sulit. Matanya melirik es loli rasa coklat, beberapa detik kemudian strawberry, lalu beralih ke vanilla.

 _"Tidak ku sangka memilih es loli yang akan ku makan saja bisa se-bingung ini?! Gara-gara es loli-ku hilang jadi aku harus beli lagi. Sialnya stok es loli di konbini ini baru saja diperbarui sehingga menjadi tiga rasa, tadi hanya ada rasa coklat saja, menyebalkan! Siapa coba yang mencuri es loli di kotak pendingin? Apa dia tidak tahu jika itu milikku?"—_ batin Akari, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Akari melihat ada satu bungkusan yang berbeda tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan es rasa strawberry saat dia menariknya wajahnya jadi kesal, _"Sial, ada rasa melon terkubur diantara rasa strawberry!"—_ batinnya berteriak.

Akari berpikir keras.

Berpikir keras.

Berpikir keras.

Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membeli keempat rasa es loli yang dia temukan. Keluar dari _konbini_ dia membuka es loli rasa melon terlebih dahulu dan memakannya, dia berjalan santai, satu tangannya memegang kantung plastik putih berisi sisa es loli yang belum dia makan. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan seorang pria dengan rambut kuning berjalan kearahnya, lambat laun dia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu, dia Kise sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Akari membatu, sampai Kise benar-benar dihadapannya dan menatap gadis itu, Akari hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi datarnya padahal dalam hati dia menjerit agar Kise tidak kemari, Akari tidak berani menatap wajah Kise, dia berakhir menatap dada bidang Kise yang tertutup oleh _t-shirt_ hitam yang dipakainya.

"Ternyata kau disini, Akaricchi~" ujarnya riang. Kise melihat es loli di tangan Akari, sudah ada bekas gigitan disana. Kise merebut es itu dari tangan Akari dan memakannya, perbuatan Kise menarik perhatian gadis itu sehingga dia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

" _E-eh? Eh!_ _Tunggu! Aku sudah menggigit es itu, apa ini?! APA INI!"—_ jerit Akari dalam hati.

"Kembalikan es-ku!" Akari sewot.

"Sudah kumakan-ssu~" ujar Kise ringan.

"Kenapa kau mengambil yang sudah kumakan? Kalau kau mau masih ada rasa lain, tidak usah memakan bekas-ku juga kan!" Akari kesal.

"Karena aku ingin memakannya-ssu…" Kise nyengir sambil terus menggigit es yang dipegangnya, sekarang es itu tersisa seperempat lagi, "Memang kenapa?" godanya pada Akari yang pipinya sudah merona merah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Akari berjalan melewati Kise.

 _Indirect Kiss._

Gadis itu membuka lagi bungkusan es loli rasa coklat dan memakannya, Kise menyusulnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis itu.

"Tentang kemenanganku tadi, kau harus mematuhi segala perintahku Akaricchi!" ujarnya riang.

Akari teringat lagi akan hal itu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisiknya.

"Mudah saja, yang pertama aku ingin kau tidak menjauh dariku jika aku mendekatimu-ssu…"

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Kise melirik gadis itu yang menggigit es loli miliknya, "Yang kedua, kau tidak boleh protes dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu-ssu." Kise merebut kembali es loli milik Akari dan memakannya.

"Kise! Itu es kedua yang kau rebut!" Akari memberengut kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh protes~" Kise melihat ekspresi cemberut Akari, "Lalu aku ingin kau…" Kise berpikir.

"Ingin apa?"

Kise menggenggam sebelah tangan Akari sehingga mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan, "Aku ingin selama kita disini kita seperti dulu, menjadi sepasang kekasih…"

Kedua bola mata Akari membulat, "Kau gila? Aku bisa disangka punya hubungan khusus denganmu!" protesnya.

"Hanya saat bersamaku-ssu, jika ada kru dan yang lainnya kita bersikap biasa saja-ssu." ujar Kise.

"Itu… terlalu beresiko." Bisik Akari ragu.

"Tenang saja-ssu," Kise tersenyum, "Bukankah kau akan menuruti segala perintahku-ssu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti," Akari memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal, "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, aku tidak akan tersesat ditambah aku tidak akan melarikan diri darimu."

Kise tersenyum, "Aku tambah menyukaimu-ssu."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Mereka melakukan beberapa _take_ saat pantai sudah agak sepi dengan pengunjung, namun _scene_ saat Luna menaiki jet ski belum bisa dilakukan karena Miyuki masih belum bisa mengendarai jet ski dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim seperti yang Akari ajarkan, gadis itu beberapa kali jatuh dari jet ski saat mencoba gerakan berbelok yang tajam, namun jika lintasan yang lurus dia sudah pro saat mengendarai jet ski dengan kencang, pelatihan Miyuki tidak lepas dari Akari yang mengajarinya.

Kise dengan lancar menyelesaikan beberapa _scene_ pertarungan dengan sempurna dan menyelesaikannya hanya dengan satu _take_. Mereka berhenti syuting saat sore tiba, lalu mereka menikmati pemandangan _sunset_ yang sangat indah bersama semuanya di sisi pantai, melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam di ujung laut sana dengan sinar jingga yang menyinari langit, bukankah itu romantis?

Setelah hari mulai gelap, mereka kembali ke hotel,

"Aku lelah…" ujar Miyuki dengan langkah gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju kamar.

"Ingin es loli lagi…" keluh Akari dengan tatapan setengah sadar berjalan di samping Miyuki, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup akibat tadi dia menolong Miyuki yang terjatuh ke laut saat naik jet ski, rambutnya pun sudah basah, saat dia berjalan tetesan air tertinggal disetiap langkahnya.

"Amamiya-san, _make up-_ mu luntur!" ujar Hinata panik, dia berjalan bersebelahan dengan Miyuki.

"Tidak peduli…" Miyuki sudah sangat kacau, _mascara_ yang dia pakai luntur akibat tercebur ke laut tadi, matanya jadi terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau tidak peduli saat terlihat seperti _sadako_ begitu? Luar biasa!" ejek Akari.

"Ku bunuh kau _kusoneko!_ " umpat Miyuki.

Kise dan Kazuto yang berjalan di belakang mereka tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar pertengkaran 'kecil' antara Akari dan Miyuki yang sudah sering mereka dengar dan tawanya terdengar menggema di lorong yang sepi itu. Sampai di kamar hotel, Akari langsung ambil langkah seribu ketika masuk ke kamarnya, membuat Kise dan Kazuto bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Aku mandi duluan Miyuki~" ujarnya kemudian penuh dengan kemenangan setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ah! Itu tidak adil! Aku ingin mandi duluan! Oi _kusoneko_ kenapa kau mendahului?!" umpat Miyuki sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya sudah ada Akari. Kise, Kazuto dan Hinata menatap mereka berdua di daun pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Soalnya jika aku menunggumu kau pasti lama, kau kan harus perawatan inilah itulah apalah itu namanya!"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan perlu waktu untuk memanjakan kulit-kulitku!"

Kazuto menghela nafas panjang, "Kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil…" keluhnya.

Kise dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Akari keluar dari pintu kamar dan menutupnya, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun dia masih tidak mau tidur, dia ingin mencari es loli di luar sana. Akari terkejut ketika melihat Kise sedang memergokinya di ruang tamu, dia sedang duduk di sofa sembari meminum soda.

"Kau mau kemana-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Akari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Kise, "A-ah, aku mau ke _konbini_ …"

Kise bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Akari, "Ayo ke _konbini_ bersama-ssu!" Kise menarik gadis itu keluar dari kamar melewati lorong hotel.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat? Lepaskan peganganmu Kise! Kau pasti lelah kan, aku bisa pergi sendiri ko!" Akari panik.

"Ryouta, aku ingin kau memanggilku Ryouta, lagi pula ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis keluar sendirian saat malam hari-ssu."

Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah gadis itu, dia menutup kepala Akari dengan tudung di bajunya, "Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu-ssu…" Kise tersenyum dan kembali berjalan, saat di _front office_ , Akari gemetaran memikirkan kalau-kalau ada yang mengenali dirinya sedang digandeng oleh Kise, dia memegang tangan Kise erat. Untungnya mereka tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju _konbini_ yang agak jauh dari hotel, Kise tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu, Akari juga tidak protes. Soalnya dia sudah diperintahkan untuk tidak protes. Akari menatap ke bawah melihat langkah kakinya dan Kise, langkah kaki Kise sangat besar, tentu saja karena dia seorang pria, kakinya juga lebih besar darinya dan dia lebih tinggi.

Akari menatap Kise dari bawah hingga atas dan terkejut ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang berbalik menatapnya, tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa memandangiku-ssu?" tawanya lepas.

Akari buang muka, cemberut.

Tudung topi yang masih menutupi kepalanya dibuka oleh Kise, "Sekarang sudah aman-ssu." Ujarnya, "Kalau begitu kan aku jadi leluasa melihat wajahmu-ssu."

Akari tersentak, apa dia bilang? Melihat wajah? Memang ada apa diwajahnya sampai-sampai Kise ingin terus menatapnya? Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menggunakan _make-up_ apapun. Akari ingat saat siang tadi Kise memerintahkannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama di Okinawa, dan itu membuatnya canggung!

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar hotel yang berisikan Hinata dan Miyuki, Miyuki sedang mengumpat kesal dan mengucapkan 'mantra-mantra' aneh yang ditujukan untuk Akari sembari memakai krim-krim perawatan untuk wajah dan kulitnya setelah mandi. Hinata sedang duduk disisi ranjang dan mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan _hair dryer._

"Amamiya-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujarnya penasaran.

Miyuki langsung menatap hinata, "Ada apa Hinata? Katakan saja, akan kujawab." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sudah kepikiran ini sejak dulu, aku takut sekali menanyakannya padamu…" Hinata menatap Miyuki, "Apakah gossip yang beredar itu benar? Tentang hubunganmu dengan Ki-kise-san?"

Miyuki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dengan malu-malu dia mengangguk, "Dulu aku memang pernah berpacaran dengannya…" jawabnya.

Mata Hinata berbinar, "Ternyata benar?"

"Kami berpacaran awal kelas dua SMA, sebenarnya aku juga tidak enak dengan kekasihnya saat itu, karena aku jadi gadis yang mengganggu hubungan mereka." Miyuki tertawa hambar.

"Eh?!"

"Saat itu aku sangat amat menyukainya, aku sangat ingin menggantikan posisi gadis itu darinya namun Kise masih setengah hati untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Sampai awal semester dua masih di kelas dua SMA, Ryouta-kun mengatakan jika dia sudah tunangan dengan gadis itu dan aku sedikit patah hati."

"Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum perah melihatnya di media. Lalu apakah sekarang gadis itu masih selalu bertemu dengan Kise-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmmm, ya, dia masih bertemu dengan Ryouta-kun. Dia itu gadis yang sulit untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, keras kepala, menyebalkan, Ryouta-kun juga meninggalkan ku karena pada akhirnya dia hanya akan memilih gadis itu." Miyuki melirik Hinata, "Sebenarnya aku tau gadis itu siapa, tapi aku tidak mau orang lain membocorkannya ke media, bisa gawat jika ketahuan sekarang."

"Eh? Benarkah? Beritahu aku Amamiya-san! Aku penasaran!" ujar Hinata bak anak kecil.

"Tapi kau janji ya tidak memberitahukannya pada siapa pun!" Miyuki menatap kagemori dengan tatapan horror agar dia tidak berani macam-macam, "Jika dengan mu berarti yang tau gadis itu ada tiga orang disini, aku, Yuusaku-san dan Ryouta-kun…"

"Memangnya aku tukang gossip? Aku hanya penasaran."

Miyuki tahu jika Hinata itu gadis pendiam yang jarang menonjolkan dirinya, dia juga kelihatan sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, jadi mungkin dia dapat mempercayainya, "Kau tau dia kok! Kau bisa tau jika selalu memperhatikan pandangan Kise saat di lokasi syuting, kau pasti tahu orangnya." Ujar Miyuki memberikan sedikit bocoran.

"Eh? Dia ada didekat kita? Apa dia kru? Seseorang yang selalu ditatap oleh Kise-san…"

"Iya, kau pasti tahu orang itu."

Hinata mengingat tentang Kise dan tatapan misteriusnya pada seseorang, dia yakin dia pernah melihatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat, namun siapa orang itu? Satu kenangan mengingatkannya, saat itu adalah saat Yukimura Akari adu tanding dengan Yuusaku Kazuto dan berakhir seri, bisa dia akui itu adalah pertandingan yang hebat. Saat dia melewati lorong untuk ke ruangan sutradara, dia mendengar Kise sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, didengarnya suara itu adalah suara seorang gadis…

 _"Kau harus diobati-ssu! Tendangan Kazuto-san tadi itu sangat kuat ketika kau tangkis menggunakan tanganmu-ssu!"_

 _"Tidak perlu Kise!"_

 _"Tapi aku yakin lenganmu akan membiru-ssu!"_

Lalu keesokan harinya ketika dia menabrak Yukimura Akari saat membawa boks besar, dia tidak sengaja mengenai lengan gadis itu dan Akari merintih kesakitan.

"Yukimura… Akari…" nama itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya.

Miyuki tersenyum, "Ya, Akari adalah tunangan Kise Ryouta…"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "E-eh? EHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Akari kembali dilanda kegalauan saat dia berada di _konbini_ , gadis itu terus memandangi deretan es loli di _freezer_ karena sekarang, es loli yang tersedia punya enam rasa, menyebalkan bukan? Kise meninggalkannya untuk membeli beberapa _snack_ untuk di hotel.

 _"Enam rasa? Jangan bercanda! Tadi siang hanya 4 rasa yang kutemukan! Sekarang jadi enam?! Ditambah lagi semuanya terlihat enak!"—_ batin Akari sambil menatap satu persatu varian rasa es loli yang ada dihadapannya, satu perhatian tertuju pada ujung pojok _freezer_.

 _"Mereka punya rasa baru!"—_ Jerit Akari dalam hati.

Kise menghampiri Akari yang sedang berpikir keras didepan mesin _freezer_ , lalu gadis itu mengambil enam rasa es loli yang berbeda, dia yakin gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya gara-gara terlalu fokus memilih es loli untuk dibelinya.

Kise menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Sudah selesai memilih es loli-nya?"

Tubuh Akari tersentak, lalu melirik Kise yang sudah berada di sampingnya, dia terlihat gugup. Akari hanya mengangguk dan berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar semua es loli yang dia beli.

Kise terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang berubah ketika dia menepuk bahunya, Akari langsung salah tingkah dan menurut Kise itu sangat lucu.

Setelah keluar dari _konbini_ , Akari dan Kise saling diam, hanya terdengar suara tutup minuman kaleng dan plastik es loli yang terbuka, Akari asik dengan dunianya sendiri, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memakan es loli yang mempunyai rasa baru, rasa _cola_.

Akari menggigit es itu dan sensasi dingin menyegarkan dari _cola_ membuatnya ingin terus memakan es itu. Kise melirik Akari, "Dari dulu kau sangat suka makanan yang dingin ya? Kau tidak berubah Akaricchi!" ujar Kise.

Akari menatap Kise dan tersenyum garing, "Hmmmm, tidak masalah kan? Aku memang suka makanan dingin, musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berburu makanan seperti es ini. Karena akan terasa lebih enak." Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Kise merasa akhir-akhir ini terasa lebih mudah untuk ngobrol dengan Akari, awalnya gadis itu sangat dingin padanya. Semoga itu bukan sementara, semoga Akari tetap seperti itu, jika bisa dia ingin gadis itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya, jika bisa, dia ingin seperti dulu.

"Apa itu rasa baru-ssu?" tanya Kise ketika melihat es yang dimakan Akari.

Akari mengangguk, "Hm. Rasa _cola_." Akari menatap Kise, dan satu kalimat terucap diluar kesadarannya, "Kau mau? Gigit saja!"

Akari membulatkan matanya, kata-kata apa yang baru saja keluar barusan? Akari! Kau bodoh! Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas, dia melihat pelan-pelan wajah Kise mendekat sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya dan dia menggigit es loli yang dipegang oleh tangan Akari.

"Enak-ssu." Ujarnya riang.

Akari tersenyum canggung sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit kembali es loli-nya.

Kise menatap Akari yang memalingkan wajahnya sehingga dia hanya melihat rambut coklat panjangnya yang terlihat seperti _cappucino_ yang manis, ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, potongan rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi, beda dengan yang dulu. Pantas saja saat melihatnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke Okinawa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Akari, "Kau potong rambut-ssu?" tanyanya.

Akari menatap Kise, " _Onee-san_ yang memotongnya, katanya dia tidak tahan melihat potongan aneh rambutku, ditambah lagi poniku sudah menutupi mata."

"Kau tetap cantik-ssu…" Kise mengacak-ngacak rambut Akari sambil tertawa, sementara gadis itu berdecak kesal, sambil merona merah.

"Akaricchi lihatlah ke atas, langitnya indah-ssu!" ujar Kise.

Akari menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, dan takjub melihat langit malam saat ini, malam ini sama dengan malam waktu itu, bulannya, bintangnya, suasananya, anginnya, Akari mengingat suasana saat peristiwa di balkon kamarnya.

Angin sepoi membelai lembut rambut mereka sehingga sedikit begoyang, Kise yang tadi memandangi langit kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _"Kirei…"_ —batin Kise ketika melihat Akari yang terasa sangat cantik malam ini. Walau gadis itu hanya memakai _t-shirt_ merah dengan tudung seperti jaket, lalu _training_ hitam tiga perempat yang selalu dia pakai dia tidak bisa menghilangkan keanggunannya, ditambah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, sangat manis.

Akari melangkahkan kakinya, dia terdengar sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, Kise menyusul gadis itu dan suaranya mulai terdengar jelas. Tetap menatap langit malam berbintang diatasnya, gadis itu menyanyi.

 _Hidup didalam bumi yang bulat ini,_

 _Menyampaikan maksud dengan tarikan napas meski tak berbentuk,_

 _Hati dapat menyampaikan apa yang kita rasa_

 _Aku bisa merasakannya dengan tenang~_

Kise sangat mengenal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu, dulu mereka sering menyanyikannya bersama. Kise melalukan hal yang sama, dia menatap langit diatasnya dan ikut bernyanyi.

 _Suara langkah kaki,_

 _Sayup terdengar semakin keras dalam kegalapan mencari hari esok,_

 _Kusamakan langkah kita, setapak demi setapak_

 _Melodi yang tak terdengar,_

 _Begitu mengesalkan, hingga membelenggumu_

 _Namun ku 'kan merajut senyuman yang tak 'kan terhapuskan_

 _For you~_

Akari melirik Kise, dia tersenyum hangat dalam diam. Pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, masih memandangi langit malam sambil mengulas senyum. Akari kembali memandang langit.

 _Awan berarak dengan lembut_

 _Dan mimpi-mimpi yang kuhitung bersamamu_

 _Ku ' kan mendekapnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar mereka tidak sirna_

 _Aku berjanji tak 'kan pergi kemana pun_

Kenangan masa lalu ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang damai teringat kembali oleh Akari, jika bisa dia ingin kembali ke masa itu, selalu memperhatikan Kise agar dia tidak kecewa dan lari pada gadis lain sehingga kenangan buruknya tidak terjadi. Dan hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Kenangan itu sangat indah namun menyakitkan untuk Akari.

 _Janji kita yang memalukkan_

 _Aku telah lelah menunggu akan hari itu_

 _Lembar demi lembar,_

 _Ku kan membuka halaman baru bersamamu_

 _Melodi tiada akhir,_

 _Mengalun dengan penuh kelembutan_

 _Kuingin melodi ini terus menyelimuti hati mu selamanya_

 _For you~_

Tiba-tiba tangan Kise menggenggam tangan Akari sehingga mereka bergandengan. Akari menatap tautan tangan mereka. Apakah dia bisa percaya pada Kise sekali lagi? Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menahan segala jenis perasaannya.

 _Jarum detik jam_

 _Tak'kan menghentikan langkahnya untuk kita_

 _Firasat yang begitu menyiksa hati_

 _Hingga kututup telinga dengan kedua tangan_

 _Meskipun aku tak bisa lagi mendengar melodi kala itu_

 _Namun ku 'kan merajut senyuman yang tak 'kan terhapuskan_

 _For you~_

Kise menatap Akari saat nyanyian mereka berakhir, "Sudah lama kita tidak bernyanyi seperti itu-ssu!"

Akari menatap Kise dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Ryouta…" ujarnya, suaranya benar-benar lembut.

Kise menatap gadis itu heran. Akari mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disadari lolos dari bibirnya, untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini samar-samar rona merah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Ryouta-kun… _Daisuki da…_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fireworks**

 **Review?**

* * *

Uwah! Apa ini? Panjang banget!

Ga nyadar kalo kata-katanya melebihi 5K hohoho pantes pegel.

Fast update untuk chapter ini karena lagi punya inspirasi dari lagu yang ada di cerita, judulnya **For You ~Tsuki no Hikari ga Furisosogu Terasu~** ost-nya Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso #ngena


End file.
